Friday the 13th III
by comicbookfan23
Summary: Synopsis is in the 'Details' section based a year after 'Friday the 13th II'. Rated R/Cert 18 for strong bloody violence and gore, language, some sexual content, and nudity. Enjoy!
1. Details

**Friday the 13th III (2010)**

Overview:

Director: _Alexandre Aja_

Writer: _comicbookfan23_

Release Date: _15th August 2010_

Genre: _Horror/Suspense_

Tagline: _"This time…you won't be so lucky!"_

Plot: _It's been a year since what the newspapers had dubbed the 'Crystal Lake Massacre' occurred, and Ginny's still mentally recovering from that fateful night, experiencing horrifying nightmares, all of which involve Jason Voorhees. She's also happily engaged to Paul, and had given birth to a handsome baby boy, Brandon Reece, who's now 5-months-old. _

_It's around this time that her friend, Chris Higgins, asks whether she'd like to join her and the others on a short vacation to her family's cabin, 'Higgins Haven', up near Crystal Lake, but Ginny's reluctant at first. However Chris soon wins her over by telling her that it'll be good for her to finally get closure on the subject, as well as allowing her to take Brandon. Unfortunately, as soon as they arrive at the cabin, their friends begin to disappear one-by-one, and being found in the most gruesome of ways imaginable. Could it be Jason, back to finish her off once and for all? But then it couldn't be. Jason's dead, Ginny killed him with her own hands one year prior…or did she?_

Cast:

Mary Elizabeth Winstead - Chris Higgins

Katie Cassidy - Ginny Field

Penn Badgley - Nick Simmons

Katharine McPhee - Debbie

Josh Henderson - Andy

Naya Rivera - Vera

Josh Sussman - Shelly

Colton Haynes - Barry

Sophia Bush - Imogene

Laura Ramsey - Grace

Michael Welch - Charlie

Colin Egglesfield - Jonathan

Derek Mears - Jason Voorhees

**With**

Lexa Doig - Cybil

**And**

Scott Porter - Paul Holt

(More cast members will be added as the story progresses)

**Additional Details**:

MPAA/BBFC: _Rated R/Cert 18 for strong bloody violence and gore, some sexual content, nudity and language_


	2. Prologue

After her "little" talk with Sheriff Rodgers about what had happened at Crystal Lake, all Ginny wanted to do was sleep and forget all about it. So, as Paul brushed the hair away from her face, and kissed her now bare forehead, she uttered softly, "Paul…I need to tell you something. Something I should've told you a while ago." Her voice was soft, groggy-like, the obvious sign that she was _literally_ drained.

Paul shushed her, "It's okay, babe." A smile etched on his face, his voice also soft, "It can wait until after you've gotten some sleep." He then leaned over, and kissed her again, this time on the lips; short, but very sweet. It seemed like an eternity before he pulled away, Ginny sighing at the loss of contact. "Now get some sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

Ginny nodded, knowing that it could wait, and she _was _really tired, barely having the strength to keep her eyes open. Uttering the words 'love you', and hearing him repeat the words back, she manoeuvred onto her left side, pulled the blanket up to her chest, and closed her eyes. She heard Paul's quietened footsteps as he headed to the door, it opening and then closing a second later, her mind telling her that he'd probably gone to get some coffee or something to eat from the vending machine.

Thinking about it, she was feeling a little hungry, but she decided against it, settling on asking Paul to get her something after she'd caught some shut-eye. At that exact moment her stomach fluttered as though she had butterflies flying around in there, and that was when she knew that the baby was feeling the same thing…

* * *

When he eventually reached the edge of the forest with the hospital right in his sight, he could see the sky above coloured in orange and yellow, all in different hues. Sunrise. Looking to his left and right, Jason noticed that nothing was coming down the highway from either side, and chose that moment to cross it, moving along as quickly as he could. His wounds were still seeping blood, but they were also healing.

Having crossed the road Jason made his way surreptitiously toward the back entrance of the hospital, finding an almost empty parking lot and, thankful that there was only one security guard to deal with. He could be taken care of easily.

As Jason approached the small security outpost, he could see through the glass windows that the security guard had his back facing him, and was too busy reading a newspaper to notice his presence. Now it was Jason's time to strike. Looking around for anything he could use offensively, he found it in the form of a crowbar which was lent up against the side of the outpost. It looked virtually brand new, glinting in the morning light. Perfect. Now gripped tightly in his right fist hanging by his side, Jason advanced slowly toward the door, which was strangely ajar, and snuck inside. As well as reading the newspaper, the security guard also had the radio on, playing a song from some band that he'd never heard of before. It perfectly covered the sound of his footsteps as they creaked toward the unsuspecting guard, lifting the crowbar above his head, ready to strike with deadly force.

The guard didn't see it coming. Before he could turn the page, Jason stabbed him vigorously through the neck with the flat end, coating the newspaper, and spraying some of the security monitors closer to the guard, in thick crimson. Jason could hear him gurgling on his own blood, trying to breathe, but obviously finding it difficult. He couldn't even scream or radio for help. Then Jason pulled it back out, hearing soft squelching noises as he did, and stabbed him again, this time through the top of his skull. The vicious attack caused it to erupt in a fountain of blood and brains, accompanied by the sound of bone crunching. He was killed instantly.

Letting go of the crowbar, the guard slumped against the counter with a thud, blood seeping out of his mouth, his eyes expressionless, staring out into oblivion. Jason left him as he was, already heading out and in the direction of the hospital's back entrance, slipping through it to find himself standing beside a small utility closet, but there was nothing in there that was of much importance.

To his left, there was a small set of stairs which he climbed in three, giant step on his way to the only floor of the hospital, making it very easy for him to find the two who'd eluded him…

* * *

After leaving Ginny to get some sleep, Paul had made his way leisurely to one of the vending machines that was located near the reception area, seeing the doctor, who'd escorted the sheriff in to talk with Ginny about…Crystal Lake, standing behind the counter, reading a report, probably Ginny's. He pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, and looked up, seeing Paul by the vending machine. He gave him a short nod, which Paul returned before his attention was back on what he wanted out of the machine, his back to the occupied doctor.

Shoving two quarters into the slot, he pushed the button of his selection, watching it as the machine shoved it off the shelf, and it fell into the compartment below. Paul knelt down, slipped his hand into the drawer, and took out his selected snack, which happened to be a Hershey's milk chocolate bar.

Satisfied now that he'd got something to eat, Paul headed back in the direction of Ginny's room, and this was the moment that Jason opted to strike when he vanished around the corner. Coming out of the office that was situated behind the reception desk, he pressed the flat of his palm firmly over the doctor's mouth, cutting off any attempts to scream out for help, and pulled him back into the darkness of the room. As the doctor struggled to get himself free, his arms flaying about, Jason managed to keep him in the hold, thanks to his strength and build, as he reached out for the scalpel which rested innocuously upon the desk. Seizing it with his free hand, he tightened his grip on it, and lifted it above his head.

The doctor couldn't see because he was too busy trying to free himself from Jason's hold, but he was too strong, even for a human. However, he was kicked in the back of the leg, causing him to genuflect, before something stabbed him right in the eye. The pain was excruciating, nothing he'd ever felt before in his entire life. He was still screaming behind Jason's hand when his left eye was gouged, increasing the agony to unbearable levels.

He didn't have to endure the pain for long. As soon as the scalpel was drawn from his eye, Jason positioned the blade against his neck and sliced across it, slitting his throat from ear to ear. The blood sprayed across the air, some dotting the desk, but the majority of it landed on the floor. Jason let go of him, the doctor falling onto his front with a thud, blood continuing to pour out of his neck and eyes.

He looked down at the bloody scene before him with his one good eye, before he exited the scene as quietly as he'd done entering it.

* * *

Paul had returned to Ginny's room in no time at all, sitting in the chair beside the bed, quietly eating the chocolate bar he'd obtained back at the vending machine. She'd only been asleep for what? Ten, fifteen minutes? But she looked like she'd been sleeping for hours, and looked so peaceful. As though everything that'd happened in the last 24 hours never transpired.

That was when he heard it. It was faint, short and high-pitched, but he definitely heard it. _A woman's scream?_ It wasn't the "I'm in severe pain" kind of scream. It was the "I'm going to die right now" kind.

Not wanting to leave Ginny on her own, but having an overwhelming urge to help whoever was being attacked, Paul took one look at Ginny, tranquil in the quiet room, before he was out of the door like a shot. He didn't know whether he would hear the scream again, and for a split second, thought that it was just his imagination.

Then he heard it again. This time it was closer, and lasted longer than the first. It was coming from the reception area. Paul hurried in its direction, looking left and right when he past open doors just to make sure that no-one else was in danger.

When he reached the reception area, he could see that there was no-one in sight. The female receptionist, _Dana I think her name was_, wasn't sitting behind the counter, but something caught Paul's eye as he crept slowly toward it. Not wanting to bring attention to himself. However, as he got closer to them, he couldn't help, but let out a short gasp, his hand suddenly covering his mouth to hold back the scream, and the vomit that threatened to come up, at what he was perceiving.

That was when someone with a larger hand placed theirs over his, someone with incredible strength, as Paul found it difficult to squirm himself out of it. That was when he felt something stab into his back of his neck before darkness overtook him…

* * *

Ginny awoke with a start, sitting straight up in the bed. The morning Sun was peering into the room through the gap in the white, opaque curtains, and from what she could see as soon as her eyes adjusted to the light, Paul wasn't anywhere in the room.

She placed a palm on her forehead, feeling the damp skin there and wiping away the sweat before she threw the blanket to one side, and climbed out of the bed. Standing still, Ginny tried to listen to the noise you'd usually hear in a hospital, but what scared her was the fact that there wasn't any. No distant talking, no machines bleeping, no nothing. Just silence.

_What the hell's going on here?_ She crept her way over to the door, a sudden chill riding up her spine, as if the room temperature had suddenly dropped, but it may be boiled down to the fact that she was only garbed in a hospital gown.

Her hand clenched around the doorknob, feeling its coolness as she turned it ever so slowly, hearing it click to notify her that it was open. Pulling it toward her just as slowly, Ginny sneaked a quick look in both directions, seeing no-one in either. _Where the hell is everybody?_

Leaving her room door open, she continued to tiptoe along the marbled floor, only hearing her own bare feet tapping along it. Something was definitely wrong here.

"Hello? Paul? Dr. Samson? Anybody?" She called out, but no-one rushed out to see what all the hubbub was about. Hurrying in her steps, she rounded the corner so fast that she didn't see the pool of blood on the floor, her bare feet slipping on it, and causing her to fall onto her rump.

"Ah!" A shriek passed through her lips as it splattered onto her hospital gown, and also onto parts of her skin which were showing, namely her legs, back, and her forearms. Ginny raised one of her hands whilst resting against the other, couldn't help, but scream out in horror when she saw that it was covered in blood. So much so that it was dripping off her hand in the same fashion as maple syrup dripped off a spoon.

It didn't take her long to find the source of where the blood was coming from. From where her feet were currently resting the blood trailed off down the hallway, as though whoever it belonged to was dragged, and disappeared around the corner.

The feeling of dread crept up her spine, mutual to Ginny as she'd felt it many times back at the Counsellor Training Centre, and her dealings with Jason. As she climbed back on her feet, careful not to slip up on the blood again, she knew it wasn't the brightest of ideas, most people in her situation would've probably run for the front entrance, get themselves the hell out of there, but she needed to know what'd happened to everyone, especially Paul.

Treading carefully upon her bare feet, leaving behind bloody footprints, Ginny wrapped her arms around her chest, the feeling of dread causing her skin to pimple, as she continued to follow the trail. It was deathly quiet inside the hospital, something you don't really expect to hear, especially in this place. The blood trail finally turned off to the right, into a room that had no windows to look into, just the door that was left slightly ajar.

Before going in, Ginny scanned the hall for anything she could defend herself with, but found out a few seconds later that there wasn't. So, she had to go it alone, reaching out to push the door open slowly, to find out who was behind it.

As it creaked open Ginny immediately backed away as soon as she saw Paul's dead body dangling from the ceiling, her back slamming into the wall on the opposite side, her hand over her mouth to stop herself from vomiting.

"No…please God, no," Ginny whispered to herself, hands pressed against the side of her head, wanting to wake up from this horrible nightmare, but finding that she couldn't. After what felt like forever sitting up against the wall, Ginny slowly clambered back onto her feet, staring at Paul's hanging corpse with tear-filled eyes as she sauntered gradually in his direction, as though her feet were working by themselves.

Just as she was a few feet away from the door, someone jumped out from behind it, slashing down at her with a scalpel, and managing to cut a line straight down her arm. Ginny cried out in pain, hand pressed firmly on the wound as she averted from her attacker. When she turned to face them, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"…Jason? But you're dead," she almost whispered, but it was loud enough for Jason to hear, "You can't be alive. I killed you!" She screamed now, backing away seeing as Jason was lumbering toward her.

He brandished the scalpel he was holding in his right hand, Ginny seeing her blood dripping from its blade, feeling as though she was back at the Counsellor Training Centre. Jason slashed through the air vertically, Ginny arching herself back, the scalpel just missing her. The force of the attack caused Ginny to fall hard on her butt, but she didn't stop moving. She crawled backward, trying to keep some distance between herself and Jason before she had enough time to climb to her feet, and run in the other direction.

She found herself loping back to the room she'd been occupying, slamming the door behind her, and barricading it with the nearby chair. Making sure that the back of it was underneath the handle so it wouldn't open. She stood there for what felt like hours until Jason started banging on the door, jiggling with the handle in his attempt to get inside.

Ginny backed away, eyes on the door handle as he persisted in jiggling it as though sooner or later it was going to open. Eventually he stopped, the hospital quiet again as she heard his footsteps disappearing into the distance. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, hand over her heart and not surprised to feel it beating hard against it.

Not sure whether he was really out there or not, Ginny opted to escape out of the window, seeing as the hospital didn't have any floors. Backing away leisurely Ginny watched both the door and the window to make sure that he wasn't about to jump through them in his endeavour to get to her.

Just as she turned around, Jason was right there behind her, disfigured face looking down on her, hand reaching out to grab her. Ginny screamed as she tried to dodge out of the way of his grip, wondering how the hell he got inside without her notice or making any noise, but he seized her by her hair, pulling it back so it exposed her neck to him.

The pain was excruciating and tears dripped down the side of her head, and that was when Ginny knew that this was it. Looking into his one good eye, she knew that she was about to die, and that his conquest would be over. Watching as he raised the scalpel over his head, Ginny screamed out in vain, knowing that no-one was going to help her before the scalpel descended…straight through her left eye…


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"AARRGGHH!" The scream, almost high-pitched, made Paul's body jerk up in response, rolling over to find Ginny sitting upright, screaming at the ceiling, her arms thrashing about vigorously. Paul, having been through this many times since they'd escaped Jason's clutches one year ago, grabbed Ginny by the wrists to stop her from thrashing about and hurting herself, reassuring her that she was okay.

"Ginny, wake up baby! Wake up, you're safe! You're just having a nightmare!" He shouted at her, seeing a second later that his words had reached through to her, Ginny halting in her screaming and thrashing, instantly crying afterward. "It's okay, come here. I've got you, you're safe," he soothed, embracing her with one arm wrapped around her whilst using the other to gently stroke her sweat-soaked hair, rocking her back and forth as it was their modus operandi in calming her down after experiencing a nightmare like she just had.

"Was it the hospital dream again?" Paul asked softly, his voice barely a whisper. She didn't answer, but nodded her head in response. "You're okay now, you're safe. No-one's going to hurt you, I promise you that." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her like a security blanket, but knowing that his protection could only go so far. He couldn't protect her in the dream-world.

Then a noise from the adjacent room disrupted the silence, and it woke Ginny from her calm, trying to climb out of bed to attend to it, but Paul stopped her in her tracks, "You stay here. I'll go get him." He then leaned forward, pressing his lips to her forehead, and pulling away a few seconds later to climb out of bed.

Garbed in only his boxers, he hurried around the bed, and disappeared into the hallway. Not leaving her alone for long, he returned, and cupped in his arms was their 5-month-old son, Brandon Reece, named after Ginny's grandfather who'd recently passed away. Brandon had stopped crying the moment Paul began to coo at him. "There, there. Daddy's got you, little man. Everything's alright now."

Ginny couldn't help, but smile at her two boys whom she loved with every fibre of her being as Paul approached her side of the bed, bending over a little so he could pass Brandon to her without any discomfort. Brandon shuffled and whimpered a little, uncomfortable now that he wasn't in the safety of his father's arms, but quickly settle once he was in Ginny's.

"Hey there, my little munchkin. Did Mommy wake you up again? I am sorry," she cooed, caressing one of his chubby cheeks with her index finger, Brandon's beautiful blue eyes staring up at her, his mouth stretching into a smile, gurgling back at her. As Paul slipped back into his side of the bed, he turned to look at the bedside alarm clock, and saw the red numbers "6:30" blinking back at him.

"Well, at least you won't have to worry about waking up late, and then having to fret about what to pack," Paul uttered with a smile on his face, instantly looking away when he noticed that Ginny was about to breast-feed Brandon, "I think I'll go and make us some coffee, wake us up a bit."

"Thanks honey," Ginny uttered back, smiling up at him, "I'll join you in a little while." Her gaze then returned to the cute tot in her arms, her wide smile etched on her lips, softly caressing his incredibly fair hair with her free hand. Not seeming to notice Paul tip-toeing out of the room, on his way down to the kitchen to make that much-needed coffee.

* * *

By the time Ginny eventually got Brandon back to sleep and in his cot Paul had made her her coffee just the way she liked it; white, with two sugars, along with breakfast which consisted of; two large slices of toast with two poached eggs to go with them and a slice of bacon. And it was still hot so that pleased her to no end, needing this after yet another nightmare about…Jason Voorhees.

She still couldn't believe it as she sat at the table eating her breakfast with Paul by her side. It'd been a year since they'd escaped from Jason's clutches, and, even though he was dead, he still managed to haunt her to this day. Paul was obviously a lot stronger than she was. He'd managed to wave off the nightmares in a matter of a few months. Since then, she'd tried to find the best possible help in ridding her of his image, but so far none have succeeded.

A week before today, she'd received a call from her best friend, Chris Higgins, who she worked with, asking if she'd like to join her and some friends on a weekend stay at her family's lodge, "Higgins Haven", which was located a mile or two up Crystal Lake from where the Counsellor Training Centre resided.

At first, Ginny refused. She felt that she wasn't ready to return to that place, even after it'd been a year, and the fact that Jason's body had still not been found to this day, there was just no way.

However, being the best friend that she was, Chris managed, after what felt like hours, to persuade her to come and being there mighthelp her bring closure to the "Jason Voorhees" subject. As an added bonus, she could bring Brandon along if she wanted. Which she agreed to in a heartbeat, as it'll do Paul some good to have some quiet in the house so he can finish his paperwork in peace. When she'd told Paul, he too was worried at first, but quickly agreed with Chris that it might do her some good.

It was now an hour before she had to be packed and ready to go, with Brandon in tow, so she put her empty plate and cup in the sink and hurried up the stairs to the bathroom to have a much-needed shower after sweating so much last night. Then she was going to pick what she was going to wear for today whilst packing other clothes she'll need, and her bare essentials for the weekend break.

Whilst she was worrying about herself, Paul volunteered to help with Brandon, packing his clothes, bare essentials and toys into his "little bag" all whilst the toddler slept like a rock in his crib. Paul could definitely see that they were truly blessed.

* * *

Driving down the almost barren streets of Altoona, Pennsylvania in a grey van with thick yellow and blue stripes around its middle, and a kayak strapped to the top, it suddenly parked on the side of the road. Obviously at its destination.

Climbing out of the front, a woman who looked to be in her early '20s pointed to one of the houses across the street and replied, "It's the white house on the left," to two of her passengers, who were tagging along with her.

She was Chris Higgins, Ginny's fellow colleague and close friend, who orchestrated the weekend stay at her family's lodge. She had shoulder-length auburn hair that was slightly curly, and showed off her terrific figure in a beige-y coffee-coloured striped polo-shirt, with a white collar and white trimmings on the ends of the sleeves, pale blue denim shorts, and a pair of white wedged sandals that gave her a few inches in height.

She banged on the side of the van, "Come on out, Shelly. Come and meet your date!" She was then joined by Debbie, another one of her close friends, and her boyfriend Andy. Debbie had chosen to wear a spaghetti-strapped pink top along with a denim skirt and flip-flops while Andy, being the jock that he'd been in high-school, wore a plain blue t-shirt, his navy-blue varsity jacket, beige-coloured jeans and his white Niké trainers.

"N…no! Bring her to me!" Chris could sense the nervousness in Shelly's voice, and sighed with a shrug, wondering what all the fuss was about as she waited for the couple to catch up with her.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea," said Debbie sympathetically, her arm around Andy's waist before he got her attention by stealing a few kisses. Debbie hummed with approval when they'd finished.

Chris rolled her eyes and had turned away when they were kissing, her hands on her hips, "Sex, sex, sex. You guys are getting boring, you know that?" Her shoulder was touched by Andy's hand as he turned her around so she was facing him, "Come on, Chris. What would a weekend in the country _be _without sex?"

"Alright, that's enough Andy," Debbie replied, slapping him not too hard on the arm to stop him from making an ass of himself.

"What? I obviously didn't mean it _that _way," he defended himself, seeing that Chris was staring at the ground, obviously trying to remove what'd happened to her two years ago from her brain, "Look, you guys. I want you all to enjoy yourselves this weekend. God knows we need it. What happened to me at the lake was a _long _time ago," she replied that last part without even flinching, "I'm fine, really, okay? Just forget about me."

At the same time as they were talking, someone emerged from the side of the van that was obscured from their field of vision, wearing dirty navy overalls, a plain, opaque mask on their face so no-one could distinguish who it was behind it and was wielding a hefty butcher's knife, pacing slowly, and heading straight for Chris, Andy, and Debbie, who were surprisingly none the wiser to their presence.

"What? So I'm supposed to forget about my _best _friend who…" but Debbie couldn't finish what she was about to say because she and Chris screamed when the knife-wielding masked man suddenly stabbed Andy right in the back, immediately laughing afterward at the obvious fact that it made them all jump out of their skins. Mainly Andy, who looked like he was about to kick his ass into next week.

"Goddamn it Shelly!" Andy yelled, whipping the mask from off of Shelly's face, "Why do you have to be such an asshole, huh?" He asked irately as he shoved the mask into Shelly's chest, almost winding him. By now the girls had rolled their eyes and were making their way toward the house, leaving Andy to "straighten" Shelly out.

"I beg your pardon." Shelly replied almost politely, looking down at his mask and seeing that Andy had snapped the thong when he'd whipped it off his face, "I'm not an asshole. I'm an actor." His statement virtually swollen with pride.

Andy huffed with a crooked smile on his face, "Same thing," he quipped, hooking his arm around his friend as they eventually followed the girls to the house, "Look, Shelly, you're my roommate, and I like you. Most of the time. But you've gotta quit doing bullshit like that. Now I got ya a date, didn't I?" He replied, gesturing to Shelly's date's house, "Didn't I?"

Shelly could only nod as he listened to his friend's "wise" words, "So don't embarrass me, okay? Just relax, and be yourself. That can't be too much to ask, can it?" Shelly could almost hear the sympathetic tone in his otherwise arrogant friend's voice.

"Would _you_ be yourself if you looked like this?" Shelly gestured to himself, but all his friend could do was emit a small laugh and lead him the rest of the way, stepping up onto the porch.

Chris knocked loudly on the windowed front door and almost immediately it opened, revealing a curvy woman with her hair tied into a bun, and wearing a blue summery dress under a white apron. By the looks of it she was probably in the middle of her cooking before Chris knocked the door. She was also of Spanish descent.

"Hi, Mrs. Sanchez. I'm Chris, and these are my friends Debbie, Andy and Shelly," she introduced, gesturing to each of them in turn, "We're here to pick up Vera. Is she ready?" She couldn't have asked more politely.

The woman took a quick glance at the bunch and replied sternly, "She is not going," before heading back into the house and slamming the door behind her. They all looked at each other in shock at her action, but before they could question, they were interrupted by the sound of two people arguing angrily, most likely Mrs. Sanchez and her daughter, Vera, from behind the door.

"What do you think they're saying?" asked Chris, which Debbie replied with a shrug, "I dunno. I flunked Spanish."

Then the door opened again, but instead of Mrs. Sanchez, it was her youngest daughter, Vera. To show off her nicely-tanned skin, she chose to wear a stripy boob-tube of all colours, a denim mini-skirt, and a pair of white trainers. To the others, she looked stunning, especially to Shelly, who couldn't stop looking at her with his mouth open.

"Hi, everybody." She suddenly saw their stunned expressions, "What are you all looking at?"

It was Chris who built up the courage to ask, "Is everything all right?"

Vera smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "Just your basic old-fashioned mother problems. So," she said with a bounce, "Which one's my date?"

They all turned to face Shelly as he appeared from behind Chris, and the smile on her face dropped a tad. He knew it in himself that he wasn't very attractive; with his frizzy afro-like hair, his two front teeth which were gapped, and the assortment of moles and freckles on his face, but there was more to a person than just their looks and Shelly was going to convince Vera on that at Chris' family lodge. "Hi."

"So you must be Shelly." He could tell by the sound of her voice that she was disappointed, and she tried to hide that fact with a smile, but it still hurt nonetheless.

Suddenly Debbie exclaimed, "Oh shit, the van's on fire," pointing in its direction as Chris and Andy rushed to see what had caused it, cutting the awkward moment short as the others followed after them.

Both climbing into the front on either side, Chris and Andy looked to the back to see Grace and Charlie sharing a cigarette, completely shrouded in its smoke. The pair couldn't help, but laugh at their smoker friends, Chris waving the smoke away the best she could as it was making her cough and choke.

"I hope you're finished with that," she said once most of the smoke had dissipated, thanks to the front doors being left open, "Because I don't want it going anywhere near Ginny and her baby, okay?" Her voice didn't sound at all stern, but she trusted them enough to understand that they would listen and obey.

Once everyone had taken their seats inside the van, Chris buckled up, slipped it into drive, and released the handbrake, heading in the direction of Ginny's house through the quiet streets of Altoona with Cyndi Lauper's smash hit "Girls Just Want to Have Fun" playing softly on the van's radio.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry it taking me so long to update this, and my other stories, but I'm having problems with my wireless router at the minute so I can't send my stories via laptop. So, I'm going to be using my computer from now on until it's fixed. Then you won't have to wait so damn long to read the next update! Again I apologize.

Please R & R, and I'll see you next time (which hopefully *fingers crossed* shouldn't be long!)


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Once she'd showered, dried herself off, clothed, and brushed her hair, Ginny was about ready for Chris and the gang to pick her up. Standing in front of her bag she must've went through it several times, making sure she hadn't forget anything. Clothes, shoes, toiletries, perfume, a book or two to read for when it was quiet, meaning when she'd put Brandon to bed, and that was about it. She was positive that she hadn't forgotten anything else.

"Ginny? Are you about ready?" Paul asked, appearing at the door to their bedroom, Brandon in his arms, giggling at his Dad for no apparent reason. "This cheeky monkey's all packed up and ready to go." He then began tickling Brandon under the chin, causing him to giggle even more, the tender scene between father and son touched Ginny's heart, feeling somewhat guilty now that she was about to break them apart. If only for a few days, that is.

"Aww, now are you sure it's alright for me to take him for the weekend?" Ginny asked as she turned back to her bag, zipping it up tight, and heaving it onto her shoulder. "I'll completely understand if you're not. You are his father after all."

Paul just shook his head, and smiled down at his fiancée, kissing her affectionately on her forehead, "Yes, perfectly sure and besides, it'll be good for the both of you. I can also finish off my work so I don't have to worry about it all weekend." He then turned his attention back to his son, who was staring up at him, quiet and with a look on his face that suggested his little mind was busy contemplating on something. It made Paul wonder _what_ exactly in that little noggin of his.

He gave him a goodbye kiss to his forehead before passing him over to Ginny, "Here, you hold him. I'll help carry the bags," he insisted, waiting for her ot have a good hold of Brandon before taking the bag off her shoulder.

"Thank you babe," she expressed appreciatively, shifting Brandon from one side to the other, so he was facing forward, "You know, I must be the luckiest woman on the planet to have fallen in love with a guy like you," she added as she strolled down the stairs first, followed by Paul who couldn't help, but smile again. "Plus the fact that I'm going to be _Mrs._ Paul Holt in just under two months time."

"And it's going to be one of the most happiest days of our lives. Well, after the birth of this little guy," he then placed a softer kiss to the top of Brandon's head, who arched his head up to smile at his Dad, for added emphasis on the subject.

When they'd reached the bottom of the stairs, Paul placed the bags beside the coat and shoe rack, out of the way so no-one would be able to trip over them, and suffer a nasty accident.

"So you're all packed and ready to go? Not forgetting anything?" Paul asked for reassurance, watching as Ginny answered him back with several nods of the head, "No, I don't think so. I've packed all the essentials I though would be alright for just the weekend. I don't want to forget anything for when we come back."

Suddenly, the sound of a car's horn beeping made Ginny gasp in surprise, her heart almost bursting out of her chest, but then laughed it off as she realized that it was just Chris signalling that she, and the gang, had just arrived.

"Oh, that'll be them," she uttered, opening the front door, just in time to wav to Chris as she was climbing out of the front of the van, followed by one of the guys who'd sat upfront. "I guess we'll be seeing you on Sunday. Hopefully around dinner time, if not a little later." Her bubbly demeanour seemed to fade after that, anxiety in its place as she asked him softly, almost in a whisper, "Do you still think this is still a good idea? What if he's -," but she couldn't bring herself to finish what she was about to ask, Paul already knowing all too well who she was thinking about.

Placing his hands gently on her shoulders, Paul replied just as quietly as she'd asked, "Listen to me, honey. _Jason Voorhees_ is dead…you killed him in order to save me, and from what I saw no-one, and I mean _no-one_, survives an attack like that. You heard the Sheriff at the hospital. Even though they didn't find his body, the amount of blood he'd lost suggested that he would've bled to death."

Even though she still had that unnerving notion that he could, somehow, still be alive, Ginny nonetheless believed in his words. What he said was indeed true, and it'd been a year since then. Chances were very slim on Jason's part.

"You're right. I'm just being a little…paranoid." She then swapped Brandon to her other arm, as her other was starting to throb.

"And you have every right to be. Besides, you and Brandon will be having so much fun over there that you'll forget all about…_You-know-who_." He then pulled the two most important people in his life into his arms, and gave them each a kiss, one to Ginny's lips and the other on top of Brandon's head, catching a whiff of the strawberry shampoo Ginny had used when she gave him a bath earlier.

"Are we interrupting something?" Chris spoke up, gesturing to herself and Andy, who she'd asked to help with the bags. "I would leave you two alone for a bit longer, but we've gotta hit the road if we want to get there before lunchtime."

Like Paul before, Chris was right. It was already past 9 o'clock by Ginny's watch, and it was easily a two, maybe three, hour drive to Crystal lake.

"Okay, let's get going before I change my mind."

"Here. I'll take those for you," Andy insisted, taking the bags off of Paul, and carrying them to the back of the van, hearing Paul express his appreciation with a, "Thank you."

I'll see you later then," Paul said, leaning forward to kiss Ginny once more, rubbing Brandon's head tenderly before she and Chris were walking down the stone path to the front of the van. Andy had to sit in the back to make room for the mother and son upfront, which he wasn't bothered about in the least.

As soon as she'd sat down, Ginny secured her seatbelt around herself, making sure Brandon was sitting comfortably and securely on her lap too, before she opened up the window, and waved goodbye to Paul.

"Bye Paul! Love you!"

Paul blew her a kiss, and waved until the van turned to the left at the end of the street, watching it disappear out of sight before heading back into the house.

* * *

An hour or so later, the group found themselves travelling down country lanes and passing by acres of fields and trees, not the kind of surroundings they're used to seeing coming from Philadelphia. Up in front, Debbie had Brandon cradled in her arms, cooing and uttering all sorts of noises, grabbing his undivided attention, and making him smile.

Chris, who was taking a quick gander at him and his smiling whenever there was nothing coming from the opposite way, risked a look and said with a smile, "He really _is_ adorable, Ginny. And he looks so much like his Dad it's unbelievable." She then turned her attention back onto the road, "You and Paul must be so proud."

Ginny, who was staring out of the window, her head resting against her palm, looked like she was about to fall asleep, but she didn't. She looked in Chris's direction just in time to see Debbie pinch Brandon's cheeks playfully while blowing a raspberry at the same time, and smiled back, "Yes we are…you can say we're truly blessed." She then stroked his light brown hair tenderly, kissing it a second later.

"So where did the name Brandon come from?" Debbie asked as she passed him back to Ginny, who sat up in her seat to get a better hold of him.

As she stared down at him, smiling when he did, Ginny replied softly, "We named him after Paul's father. He died a year ago while I was still pregnant, and it hit Paul pretty hard…as you could've imagined. When I eventually told him that I was pregnant, he couldn't've been more overjoyed. When we were deciding what to call him, Paul suggested we call him Brandon after his father. I consented with no questions asked." She told the two sitting beside her without even looking away from Brandon, who was beginning to show signs that he was tired, a big yawn emitting from his tiny mouth, "Oh, looks like someone's getting tired."

She then fished into his baby bag for his bottle, popped the cap, and placed the tit gently into his mouth, Brandon sucking at it feverishly once it was in.

"Looks like someone's a little hungry too?" Debbie chuckled, completely enthralled by the toddler's presence, which enlightened the fact that _she_ had fallen pregnant. Two months ago to be exact, and she had no idea when to tell Andy about it, or what his feelings would be toward that fact. Would he be happy? Angry? Go absolute fucking berserk? She wouldn't know until she eventually told him, which would be sometime in the next three days. She just had to build up the courage to do so.

"Hey Chrissie!" Andy's voice interrupted Debbie's thinking, coming from the back, "How far is it to this cabin anyways?" He asked, gathering the attention of the other passengers, who were all eager to know as well.

"Err…we would've been there already if _someone_ didn't have to go to the bathroom every five minutes." Chris had directed that at Debbie, who was trying her best not to blush, but managed to keep composure as she answered back, "What? So I have a weak bladder. I _inherited _it from my mother's side."

In the back, the other passengers were having a conversation of their own…

"Is that what you two are gonna do all weekend? Smoke dope?" Shelly asked Charlie, watching as he shoved the plastic bag into one of the front pockets of his jeans. He then looked up at him, and shrugged, a smug smile on his face, "Why not? What else is there to do, man?"

"There _are_ better things to do with your life," Shelly retorted, but Charlie came back at him again, that smile still plastered on his chops, "Yeah there is…and this is one of them," he patted the pocket which held the dope with assurance, "and then there's booze and sex. I think that about covers it," he said, eliciting a small laugh from Grace, who seemed to find the conversation the two boys were a tad funny.

Vera couldn't help, but smile at the little scene, which caused her to notice that Shelly was looking into the black box which he held protectively against his chest.

"What d'ya got in there?" She questioned, noticing Shelly flinch at her enquiry, closing the lid as soon as she'd uttered it.

"My whole world," he expressed clandestinely, almost too soft for Vera to hear, but she heard it, "What? In that little thing?" She asked, he could tell in her face and in her voice that she was slightly enthused about it.

He smiled, "Stick around and you'll see."

Vera didn't really know how to answer that so she just forced a smile and went back to looking out the rear window.

Chris turned off the highway onto the dirt road, manoeuvring the van through a wooded landscape along a winding trail. The Sun dappled through the trees. Up ahead, they can all see the wooden sign hanging on the side of the road, which read in bold, white letters: "Welcome to Higgins Haven". As the van bumped its way down the uneven dirt road, Chris slows it down to a crawl in order to pass over a creaky, dilapidated wooden bridge that ran over a dried-up stream. Following the overgrown driveway, she pulled the van to a stop when coming to the ample parking space situated in the front of the house.

"Check it out guys! We've finally made it!" They all heard Andy call out, pointing toward the windscreen, followed by the sounds of surprised gasps and "wows" from his fellow passengers.

An overgrown driveway meandered among oak trees toward a rustic two-story house. It was clearly evident that the oak trees had been there long before the house was built - their heavy branches hanged low, like tired arms, almost blocking the driveway. The house had an elevated porch and curtained windows. It was in relatively good condition, though clearly weathered and creates from the start an impression of family history. On the left side of the driveway, some thirty yards diagonally across from the house, there was a tall red barn with a hayloft equipped with a block and tackle, which was used to bring up the bales of hay into the loft's square window. To the right of the house was an outhouse with a heart-shaped vent-hole etched onto its wooden door.

Beyond the barn was a large lake with a rickety old dock and a small tree-covered island in the middle. The whole area was surrounded by lush, summery landscape.

Inside the house, however, unbeknownst to Chris, Ginny or the others, an unidentified figure moved from one living room window to the other, out of plain sight so they wouldn't be spotted, watching the visitors' every move…(CH CH CH AH AH AH)


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Chris jumps out and stares at the house, a collection of memories past paused her for just a second before she reached for the constricted rope and untied the tarp which was covering the bulk of the luggage on top.

"Okay guys, let's bring in the luggage first, then I'll give you a tour of the house and the barn and then we can hang out at the lake... All right?" No response. Just the distant sound of feet running across the pebbled driveway and laughter. Chris sauntered around to the other side of the van to find the sliding, side door left wide open and no one about. She turned to see her friends running towards the lake, unable to resist the splendour of the shimmering water and sun-dappled landscape.

From the passenger's side, Ginny climbed out, with her bag over her shoulders and Brandon comfortably in her arms, who was sucking on his fist.

"Would you like me to help in any way?" Chris heard Ginny ask, shaking her head at her, a hand raised to stop her from helping in any way, "Thank you for the offer, but I'll manage," she replied with a smile, "Go…join the others, I'll be just fine."

Debbie turned back from the others, and gestured for the two girls to join them, "Chris, Ginny! Come on down!"

Chris shook her head, waving her off, "Nah, you go on ahead. I'm gonna take my bags into the house first and look around!" She shouted back, watching Ginny as she, and Brandon, joined Debbie who then lead them to the others who were standing beside the lake. Either skimming stones across the still water or admiring the beautiful view.

Leaning into the van through the side door, Chris easily finds her bag and picks it up, hooking the leather strap onto her shoulder. Sliding the door closed, she sauntered away from the laughing and screaming of her friends, and straight for the front door of the cabin. Fishing her keys out of her bag, she was about to unlock it when she found that it was ajar. _What the hell?_

"Hello?" She called out, reaching out with her hand to push the door so that it opened all the way (CH CH CH AH AH AH). Stepping into the house, she called out again, "Is someone here? Hello?" When she was a foot away from the door, someone grabbed her by the throat and she screamed. She was then pushed up against the wall, and a pair of lips immediately latched onto hers.

Using all of her strength, she pushed the perverted intruder away only to find that it was Nick Simmons, her high-school sweetheart. He'd obviously used the spare key from under the flower pot out on the porch to get in.

"Nick?" She screeched, walking away from him as a smile formed on Nick's face, "Is it my imagination or did it just get cold in here?"

Chris wasn't amused, giving him a sullen look, opening up a door to check the room inside in case anyone else was in on the scaring game, "You know what I've been through. Don't ever scare me like that!"

"Hey," he replied, but not angrily at her sudden outburst, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to surprise you, that's all. What can I say?"

Chris folds her arms over her chest, a smile on her lips to replace the frown she'd put on just seconds before," Well…you can say…"Hello, how are you?…for starters."

Nick steps a little closer, smiling, "Hello. How are you?" He asked genuinely, reaching out to pull her toward him in an attempt to kiss her again, but she managed to dodge his muscular arms.

Creating some distance between herself and Nick, Chris spun around on her heels with her hands on her hips, "You haven't changed one bit Nick. Always so sure of yourself. Even when we were kids, when you wanted something, nothing could stop you."

"And is that so bad?"

"I don't know."

"You're just too damn irresistible. I lose control around you."

Chris couldn't help, but laugh at his "come on", gesturing him to stop, "Whoa, slow down there cowboy. Just let me get to know you again. Let me get to know this place again," she replied, gesturing to the cabin itself.

"Okay," he smiles, "We have a whole weekend ahead of us. There's time."

She then allowed him to embrace her, smelling her flowery perfume as they do. Behind them, a shadowy figure passed by the windows (CH CH CH AH AH AH). Neither Chris or Nick were aware of its presence.

Breaking the embrace, Chris asked, her arms now wrapped around Nick's neck, "Has Barry and Imogene arrived yet? They set out before us, but I didn't see their car parked outside."

"That's because they _were _here, but I sent them into town to buy some supplies. We're gonna need them if you want this weekend to go without a hitch."

"Oh, well that's alright then. I was started to get worried there." Chris let go of his neck and headed in the direction of the front door, gesturing to Nick to follow her, "Come outside and help me with the bags. I can also introduce you to my friends, who are at this moment enjoying the view of the lake."

By now, the shadowy figure had moved away from the window, out of sight. (CH CH CH AH AH AH)

* * *

Shutting the door behind them, the couple bound down the porch steps toward the van, Chris hearing Nick telling her that he'll take the ones on the roof while she handled the ones inside. Chris sauntered around to the opposite side. The sliding door, which she'd left wide open, was now closed.

Chris looked at it, her eyebrows creasing in confusion, "This door was open just a minute ago, wasn't it?" She asked herself, completely unsure of whether it was or not.

"What?" She heard Nick ask her from the other side of the van, already holding both bags in his hands.

"Err…nothing."

Chris could hear the others thrashing about in the lake as she reached for the handle and whisked the door aside. Instinctively, she braced herself, but nothing jumped out at her. _Come on Chris, get a hold of yourself_. Still annoyed with herself for still feeling suspicious and jumpy after such a long time since that _incident_, she just leaned in and took a hold of the first bag she saw.

That was when she felt it. A large hand appearing out of thin air and seizing her wrist in a tight grip. She gasped and jumped back, about to scream for help when Shelly's head appeared from within.

"Sorry, that's my bag. I'll take care of it," he reacted ordinarily, as though he hadn't just scared the living daylights out of her.

"What're you doing hiding in there Shelly? Why aren't you down at the lake with the others?" She asked, gesturing to the sound of laughter and water splashing everywhere.

Shelly lowered his head, his eyes looking down at his bag which he had tightly embraced against his chest, "'Cause they're skinny-dipping and I'm not skinny enough."

Chris gazed down toward the lake. Andy, Debbie and Vera were indeed naked and frolicking about in the water. Charlie and Grace were also naked, with Charlie picking up his girlfriend bridal-style and running off the wooden pier, landing with a huge splash. She could also see Ginny standing along the shore, facing away from the naked frolicking whilst cradling Brandon against her shoulder. Probably in an endeavour to get him to burp, seeing the way she was rubbing his back and bouncing him gently as she did. While this was going on, she couldn't help, but think to herself, _This is going to be one hell of a weekend_…

* * *

Whilst Grace and Charlie were still enjoying playing around in the lake, Andy, Debbie and Vera left and put their clothes back on, which were now sodden with water, before returning to the van to help with the luggage. Ginny was following shortly behind with a snoozing Brandon cradled in her arms as she follows Chris, Debbie and Vera into the house, leaving Andy to carry the last few bags.

"Whatever happened to equal rights for men?" Andy shouted at the retreating girls, Debbie turning around and answering with a snigger, "Oh stop bitching, wouldja. You can handle a few bags, can't you or why waste your time going to the gym three times a week?"

Andy just grumbled, picking up the bags, one in one hand and two in the other, and started following the girls into the house, hearing them laugh amongst themselves.

Upstairs, Chris threw open one of the doors which lead into one of the bedrooms, and allowed Debbie to enter first, seeing the look of awe in her face at the décor.

"This was my bedroom. It's yours for the weekend." Chris then walked over to the window and separated the curtains, flooding the room with sunlight. She opened the window, a cool breeze blowing in, feeling cool against her skin, the smell a sensation to the nostrils.

Debbie, meanwhile, was surveying the room with antique furniture that included a folding. Japanese-style dressing curtain, but there was a _small_ problem. Where was the bed?

"Erm…Chris? Not to be picky or anything, but…where do me and Andy sleep?"

With an impish smile, Chris sauntered over to the closet, opened it and pulled out a crumpled mass of netting. She then handed it to Debbie.

"And what is _this_, may I ask?" Debbie asked, clearly perplexed by the look on her face.

"Your bed."

"A hammock?"

"Have you ever made love in a hammock?" Before Debbie could even blink, Chris left the room with a smirk on her face and closed the door to leave her friend with her new-found thoughts.

Just as the door closed, it was kicked open again by Andy, it slamming against the opposite wall, causing Debbie to jump and instinctively place her hand over her heart. Andy squeezed through the door with the bulky luggage, clearly struggling, but managing to do it.

"Oh Andy, you scared me." Debbie gasped.

Andy just smirked, dropping the luggage on the floor before looking around the small room, "So…where's the bed?" He asked, kicking the door shut with the back of his foot.

An instant before the door slammed shut, there was a fleeting yet ominous glimpse of the figure that had been surreptitiously watching them ever since they'd arrived behind Andy in the hallway…(CH CH CH AH AH AH)

* * *

After showing the rest of her guests their rooms, Chris entered her own, the master bedroom which was frequented by her parents when they use to come up here as a family when she was younger. What she found was not what she expected.

"Nick! Nick, get in here!" She called out, her eyes not averting from the scene within the room. The four-poster bed was a utter mess, as though someone had slept in it recently, the closets were wide open - hangers on the floor, some linen strewn about, the dresser drawers were also pulled out and left hanging.

Nick arrived soon after she'd called with a box filled of wooden paddles with little rubber balls attached by a long elastic thread. "Look what I found. Do you remember these?"

However Chris's attention was focused elsewhere, "Did you stay here last night?"

"No. I got here just before you did," he replied, his concentration now on the messed-up room as Chris ventured forth, making sure that nothing was taken just in case.

"Well it's pretty obvious _someone_ was in here."

"Who? _Goldilocks and the Three Bears_?" He proceeded to joke, but Chris wasn't finding the situation at all funny.

"I'm serious Nick! Doesn't this seem just a _little_ strange to you?" She was already tiding up the room, pushing in drawers, closing the closet doors, making the bed, etc.

Nick placed the box he was holding in the hallway up against the wall and aided Chris in tidying the room, "Don't get paranoid. I'm sure your parents left it this way last time they were here. You know how messy your father is. If there was a phone here, I'd call them up right now."

"Do you always have an answer for everything?"

Nick just shrugged his shoulders. "I just think that it's about time you stopped looking over your shoulder, always expecting there's someone coming after you. That's no way to live," Nick added gently, but firmly.

Chris stared at Nick thoughtfully, but was still unconvinced. They finish making the bed together in silence.


	6. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, somewhere within the woods about two miles north from Higgins' Haven, a young married couple were beginning their week-long camping trip and were looking for a perfect spot to set up camp.

Cybil Hampton-Thomas, the brunette who was garbed in a yellow spaghetti -strapped shirt, a pair of pale blue "_Daisy Dukes_" and white trainers, was carrying the lightest bag on her bag while Jonathan, her husband of 15½ years, carried the heaviest, being the gentleman that he was.

As the Sun proceeded to blare incessant heat upon them with the trees barely shielding them, Jonathan was glad he'd decided to wear his white muscle shirt, his black Niké gym shorts and white trainers, because he could feel the sweat starting to drip down his back, arms and chest. Would've probably been worse if he'd worn anything heavier.

Reaching into one of his bag's pockets, Jonathan took out a bottle of cooled water, twisted the cap off and took a few swigs out of it, saving some for later. Feeling slightly refreshed, he capped the bottle and returned it to the bag's pocket before taking a good look around. Just to his left, behind a couple of trees, was a small clearing. Hopefully it was big enough to fit their tent because he wasn't walking any further in this heat. He, and certainly his wife, were getting hot and they needed to rest, if only for a moment.

"Jonathan, can we stop for a minute? I need to rest…catch my breath," Cybil gasped, saying exactly what he was just thinking as she bent over, hands on her knees, taking in deep breaths.

"Yeah, yeah sure babe," he replied, pointing in the direction to his left, "Why don't we set up camp at that clearing over there and I'll fix us something to eat too. Okay?"

Cybil stood back up, a smile on her face, "Sounds like a plan, honey. I'm actually getting quite famish."

Following him as he escorted her passed the leafless branches protruding from the trees, they found the clearing to be quite _roomy_, plenty of space to make lunch and, possibly even set up camp if they decided to stay a little longer.

Cybil shook the bag off her back and slumped onto the floor, wiping away the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand, "Jesus, it's hot out here." She then proceeded to turn onto her side in order to get into her bag to fish out the food.

"After we've had lunch, maybe we could find ourselves a lake, and go for a dip? Whaddya say?" Jonathan asked with a huge grin on his face. It was obvious he'd been thinking about it for a while.

Cybil returned the grin, "I say _you're on_, but we're not dipping _naked_. I remember the last time we decided to do _that_, and it turned into quite an embarrassing debacle."

Jonathan argued with her teasingly, "I have you know I had no idea we were on a beach that wasn't so _private_. Jerk who told me it was probably had a good laugh out of it when he found out."

Kneeling so she could get into her bag easier, Cybil fished through it for something in particular, "Well, anyway, you're still not getting me to swim naked. You don't know who could be watching from beyond these trees," she nodded to the gangly, bare trees that crowded around the glade, pulling out her bottle of cold water and taking a couple of sips from it.

"It could be _Jason Voorhees_," Jonathan said in a voice reminiscent of Vincent Prince, who was well known for starring in many classic and cult horror flicks of the 50's and 60's, "_back to finish what he'd started_!"

Cybil huffed and waved him off, "Ah, save it for those who believe in that bullshit! Everyone knows that Jason drowned all those years ago in the lake as a kid."

"Yeah, I know, but his body was never recovered," Jonathan answered his wife, his voice no longer resembling that of Vincent Price, now sounding more serious, "He could be very much alive, and residing somewhere in this very forest."

Like everyone else in the US, the Hampton-Thomas' had heard about the story of Jason Voorhees, the boy who'd drowned at Camp Crystal Lake and where his body was never found, but they know nothing about his unexpected return or the massacre that he'd wreaked upon Ginny, Paul and their friends a year ago.

Cybil blew him off again, "If this is your crack at scaring me Jonathan, you're doing a piss-poor job at it." She might be small in height (5'6"), but she didn't scare easily. She'd watched countless horror movies, and not once did she jump. She was proper hardcore, and it was one of the traits that'd captured Jonathan's heart. As well as her beauty and her brains amongst other things.

"You know I'm not. They're just stories made up to scare the kids 'round here babe, that's all." He then dropped his bag next to Cybil's, and took out the basic essentials in cooking their food. Standing up, Jonathan nodded in the direction of the trees, "I'm gonna get us some firewood…I won't be gone long, I promise." He reassured her, knowing that she didn't like being on her own for long periods of time.

Cybil looked up from venturing into her bag, "Okay, just hurry up. The silence's giving me enough of the creeps as it is." She then shivered, as though saying it sent a chill up her spine.

Jonathan kissed her on the forehead before embarking back into the woods, looking for particular trees with pretty thick branches, which he'd probably find further in.

Watching him until she couldn't see him for trees, although was still able to hear his footsteps disappearing into the distance, she stood up and began digging a pit for the fire with the trowel she brought along with her. No way would she dirty her own hands, but then again, they were going swimming afterwards so it really didn't matter. Moreover, using the trowel would be a lot quicker and easier on her part.

* * *

It'd been a long year for Jason Voorhees, the legend of Crystal Lake who sent a chill down a person's spine every time his name was mentioned. After that ordeal last year that'd left him with his own machete embedded into his shoulder, and two survivors to live another day, Jason managed to escape the clutches of the police by using the underground tunnels that he'd been using to travel around the premises unseen.

The only drawback to his escape plan was, in doing so, he had to leave his poor, dear mother behind, along with the _"gifts"_ he'd brought to please her, but he had no choice. _If_ he'd been caught, then he couldn't continue what his mother set him out to do.

Once he was far enough away from the facility and the police, he went to work fixing his wound. He didn't take him long to pull the machete out of his shoulder, as he was immune to feeling pain, and had ripped up most of his clothes to stop his blood from haemorrhaging.

Once that was patched up, also thanks to his body's unnatural ability to heal faster than normal, he proceeded to his next task…finding some new clothes. After that had been dealt with, taking care of a couple who thought it was best to camp in _his_ woods, he needed to find a new place to stay until the attention at the Counsellor Training Centre blew over.

He'd found it at a lake resort called _"Higgins Haven"_, and noticed that there were no signs of anyone living there at the current moment so he took refuge. And for a year he'd been living there, recuperating from his injury, and away from prying eyes.

However, that all changed just an hour ago when a group of young individuals appeared with him still inside the house. So, not wanting to draw any attention to himself, he bolted, but kept at a distance to inspect them…and that was when he saw her.

The brunette that had slipped through his fingers two years prior. He would never forget her face; angelic brown eyes, soft red lips, perfect skin tone. Her body was like those women he'd seen in the magazines that were scattered about the woods by campers, hikers, etc.

He'd wanted to take her back to his underground tunnels, drag her by her hair if he had to, and place her before his mother for _judgement_. She was stunningly beautiful, just like his mother in her younger days, but if she'd told him to kill the young girl, he would've done in a heartbeat. He loved his mother, never wanted to disappoint her and never will. It would've been a shame to kill someone so stunning, but his mother's way was, and always will be, the right way.

_Chris_ was the brunette's name. One of her friends had shouted her before they all disappeared into the cabin. Yes, he'd recalled that name now when he'd tried to grab her. When she'd blacked out and he was on the verge of taking her away, he'd heard that name being shouted by two distinctive voices, which obviously belonged to her parents. Not going the way he'd originally planned it and finding out that they'd brought others in their search for their runaway daughter, Jason had no choice, but make do his escape.

He didn't want neither the attention or to be captured as he knew what it would've lead to. Complete and utter humiliation simply because of his _slightly _altered appearance.

So, leaving the visitors to settle in, Jason proceeded into the woods in search for food as it was that time again, and his stomach was growling. It was definitely a good thing that he'd taught himself how to hunt or else he'd probably be in a shoddier state than he already was. With his bow and arrows fastened onto his back, Jason was prepared for his next kill…

* * *

Having walked far enough away from the campsite, not wanting to go too far away so he wouldn't be able to find it, Jonathan was in luck as he'd found a group of trees that had particularly nice, thick branches scattered around their bases. Leaning down to pick them up one-by-one, he held them in his arms like you would a baby to make it easier for him to carry.

Suddenly he turned his head around quickly, swearing to himself that he heard a noise, like a branch snapping under someone's feet, but as he stared around the vicinity he saw nothing.

"Hello? Cybil? Is that you?" He asked, soon smiling when he got the feeling that it was Cybil planning to scare him for trying to scare _her_ about that _Jason Voorhees_ myth, "Alright Cybil, you can come out now! I know it's you!" Silence. That wasn't expected as she didn't want to reveal herself until just the right moment. He threw the branches down in a heap, and ventured forth to find Cybil, probably hiding behind one of the thick trees or in the thick bushes that were surrounding the vicinity.

"Okay Cybil, if you want to play hide and seek then ready or not here I come!"

He edged around the tree that he thought she was hiding behind before jumping out with a "Rah!" but found pretty quickly that she wasn't there. Spinning around so he faced the bushes, he crept closer, his arms out in front of him ready to grab her, the anticipation building up inside him, making him smile.

"Gotcha!"

He opened out the bushes to reveal Cybil, but all he found was nothing.

_Snap!_ There was that noise again. Jonathan stood to attention, turning around again to see if anyone was creeping up behind him.

"Alright Cybil, you're good at this game, I'll give you that!" He shouted to no-one in particular, heading back to the heap of branches to carry on picking them, "But aren't we a _little_ old in playing children's games?"

As he turned around though, he jumped back in shock as someone was standing right behind him, having managed to creep up on him without making much or any noise to be exact.

The guy was perceptibly tall, probably 6'5" maybe a inch taller, muscular build that suggested he liked to work out, and his clothes were shabby and dirty, like he didn't even bother to buy new ones or even bother to wash the ones he was currently wearing now. However, the guy's monstrous face was something he'd never forget until the day he died. He just didn't realize that that day would come quite so quickly.

Before Jonathan could do anything to protect himself from this _man_, if you could call him that, the hefty guy grabbed him by the shoulder, his grip like iron and impossible to pull away from, whilst using his other to pull an arrow from its quiver.

As his eyes lay upon the man who was about to kill him, there was only one thought that crossed Jonathan's mind, apart from the obvious fact that he'll never see Cybil again, and that was, _Is it going to hurt?_

Jason, holding the arrow by its fletching, wasted no time in killing the man that he held in his iron grip, shoving the arrow up through his chin so forcefully that the arrowhead pierced through his skull, his blood gushing from the opening like a fountain.

As Jason stared into the eyes of his latest victim, the man's eyelids flickering, he saw only terror like he'd seen in countless others before him, and he wondered why. Surely they were told of the legends of _Jason Voorhees_? About his mother's vengeance and her terrible demise? About his pledge to kill all those who dared to enter the woods, his _territory_. Surely they were smart enough to stay away?

Then the victim's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and Jason threw him down, dead. The blood continuing to gush from his head and chin.

What Jason didn't expect to hear, and was quite surprised that someone had got the drop on him, was the sound of someone screaming. A woman, and as he turned around to face her, he could see her quite clearly.

With her mouth opened widely, screaming at the top of her lungs and her eyes filling with water in fear and revulsion at his appearance, and what he'd just done to the man who now lay dead before him. She soon spun around and took off back in the direction of where she came, pushing back branches and screaming for someone, anyone to help her. He knew that no-one would come, and even if they did, he'd take care of them. Same way he was going to take care of her.

When he was venturing through the woods, looking for any particular mammal to satisfy his hunger, he never thought it would be the _human _kind…


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

It felt like it'd taken her forever to sort through the food to put on the fire, but once she was done, she'd placed them beside their bags. Then she'd taken out all the food which they'd stored inside plastic tubs, putting them with the rest. After doing all that, Cybil realized that Jonathan was taking a while just to collect some wood for the fire. She understood that he may have ventured a little further, but even so, he wouldn't take this long. _Surely?_

With curiosity getting the best of her, Cybil stood up, leaving their stuff behind as they'd be back in a second, and sauntered in the direction that he'd taken. She didn't need to walk far to see Jonathan in the distance, creeping toward a bush as though he was about to jump on it.

She decided to watch him make a fool of himself, hiding behind one of the trees standing proudly beside her. Taking a peek, she could see that he'd found nothing behind the bush he'd pounced on, and was returning to the heap of sticks he'd been collecting for the fire.

However, she'd turned away for just a moment to lean from one foot to the other, and found that something was wrong with the picture that Jonathan was in.

It seemed, from out of nowhere, another guy had appeared before him. He was tall, literally towering over Jonathan, muscular, and wore some real _funky_ clothes. She gasped in disgust at what his face looked like. It reminded her of Quasimodo from those _Hunchback of Notre Dame_ movies, but he was a helluva lot uglier.

Yet, what happened next she would never have comprehended.

The huge guy grabbed Jonathan by the shoulder in a power grip, and used his free hand to pull out an arrow from the quiver on his back. Before Jonathan could've defended himself, the guy killed him swiftly by impaling the arrow up through his chin, Cybil seeing blood spray everywhere.

The macabre scene caused her to step out of her hiding spot, and she screamed. The act, of course, drew the killer's attention to her, and Cybil, still screaming, had no choice, but to run. Back the way she came.

As she was running back to their bags, hoping to find something to defend herself with, all Cybil kept thinking about was blaming herself for not being able to help him. Help the man who she'd loved since the first time they'd met, and who she'd been married to for what felt like forever. Now, he was lying on his back, lifeless, and with an arrow speared through his head.

_You can't help him now! You have to help yourself get out of here alive!_ Her inner voice screamed at her as she found nothing in Jonathan's bag. Not even a small firearm to scare away curious wildlife that might cause them harm. Fishing through her own, she suddenly remembered that she'd put Jon's Swiss Army Knife into one of the side pockets, and smiled when she found it exactly where she'd put it.

_Now run! Run, don't stop, and whatever you do…don't…look…back!_ Her voice commanded, her brain following, getting her to stand, but her curiosity got the best of her, and she turned to see if he was still coming.

He was. Walking fast, with another arrow gripped tightly in his fist, heading straight for her!

She shrieked, forcing herself up onto her feet, and continued on running in the opposite direction, the knife she'd found held tightly in her hand. She knew if she kept running in this direction, she'd eventually reach the car, and then she was off to the nearest police station.

Problem was, was she heading in the right direction? Or was she going in a completely different direction? She didn't really care at the minute. If she just kept moving forward, she was bound to find someone or something to help her.

She pushed herself past branches that seemed to have a mind of its own, clawing and scratching at her fair skin, and vaulted over thick trunks that were covered in moss from recent rainfall. She could see their car parked in the distance, its red coat beckoning to her like a beacon.

_Almost there!_ She repeated to herself, almost like a mantra, sprinting as fast as her legs could go, the SAK still tightly gripped in her hand.

"Hunh!" She wheezed suddenly, slowing down to a halt, as though something had taken her breath away. When she looked down, she could see what the problem was. There was an arrow sticking through her stomach which caused her to cough up a little. She slowly turned her head around slowly, and saw _him_ in the distance with a bow in his hand, ready to grab another arrow.

Why didn't he just kill her straight away? He did so with Jonathan, unless…

"Oh…my…god," she gasped, urging her body to move again, knowing that if he reached her, he was going to do worse to her than he'd done to her beloved Jonathan. Using the passing trees for leverage, Cybil stumbled along, seeing that their car was closer than she'd originally thought.

"Hunh!" This time she felt another arrow penetrate her body, falling down on all fours, she could see that it was sticking through her left shoulder. She spat out more blood, letting out a groan as she looked over her shoulder again as it pained her to do so, catching sight of him steadily making his way over toward her, discarding his bow and arrow in the thicket to collect later.

Crawling now, she was literally fighting with her body to shift it, only a few metres away from the car. She reached out for the door handle, using it to lift herself up, and saw her attacker's reflection in the car window, enabling her to dodge in time when he tried to punch her. Probably trying to knock her out.

The force of the punch smashed the window, shards of all shaped and sizes falling onto the front seat and onto the floor between them, Cybil using all of her strength to lift the SAK in her hand, and plunge it straight into the disfigured man's thigh. In retaliation, Jason backhanded her, Cybil feeling like she'd just been hit in the face with a brick as she spun onto her front, unintentionally landing on the arrows, causing her to hiss out in pain as they moved further in.

Her eyes were watering from the sheer pain of it all, coughing up more blood in her endeavour to crawl away.

Jason howled as he pulled the small knife from out of his leg, and threw it away. Scattered around his feet lay pieces of the car window, one a large glass shard, and struggling a little with his injured leg, he bent down to pick it up, gripping it in his hand, the jagged edges cutting his skin, the blood dripping off his hand, dotting the ground beneath him.

"Ppleassee…don't," Cybil exhaled breathlessly, suddenly screaming out when Jason stepped on one of her feet in order to pin her out on the spot.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Raising the glass shard over his head, he hesitated for a moment to hear her whispered pleas once more, sweet melodious music to his ears, before plunging it down, slashing the air with its jagged edges until it stuck into Cybil's back, who screamed even louder.

The pain was excruciating. She could feel the life draining quickly from her body as her attacker continued to stab her with such unbelievable rage, she desperately trying to defend herself, but was growing weak fast, her body not able to withstand such extreme duress.

After the ninth or tenth stab, Cybil had stopped squirming, screaming even. She lay there on her side, two arrows pierced through her body, and now multiple stab wounds decorated it. As she drew her last breath, a single tear trickled off her nose, the last thing on her mind was the image of her husband smiling back at her, lighting up her whole world with just a simple gesture before she succumbed to total darkness.

Now dead, Jason threw the glass shard away, hearing it smash against something as he bent down and grabbed his latest victim by the ankle, attempting to drag her back to where he'd killed the guy, who was probably her boyfriend or someone to that effect.

Thanks to the impressive strength he'd built over the years, most of it "fixing" up the tunnels underneath the Counsellor Training Centre to his liking and where he'd lived for most of his life, Jason will be able to take both of them back to the barn, where he was currently residing, with relative ease.

The only problem was, now he had to watch that he didn't get caught by the occupants who were now residing in the cabin nearby. He knew how to make himself unknown to others' eyes, but with the two he was now carrying on his shoulders, it could prove to be quite a challenge.

Stomping toward the opening in the woods that lead to said cabin, he took in his surroundings, and luckily found no-one in sight. He thought that they were probably inside by now, unpacking and getting used to the place. Perfect timing to hurry toward the barn before anyone saw him.

Reaching the barn doors, Jason quickly looked behind him to make sure. No shocked looks. No sharp gasps. No high-pitched screams. He was in the clear. All he need do now was hide the bodies in the closet situated in the back of the barn, and find a good hiding place to rest. Give him some time to plan his next move.

To get to the two young women who both eluded him in the past, it would mean getting rid of the others which were no problem, but something like that required finesse. It was incredibly lucky then that he was an expert in that sort of thing…

However, unbeknownst to him, one of the escaped victims he'd been thinking about had happened to look out of the upstairs window when he was entering the barn, but lucky for Jason, she'd only caught sight of the door closing behind him. Not of him holding the two dead campers he'd mercilessly killed just moments before.


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Later on everyone, except for Chris, Nick and Ginny, were sitting around the picnic table situated out back, eating sandwiches they'd made from the ingredients that Barry and Imogene had gotten from the store, and choosing to drink the light beer. They all decided that they'll drink the good stuff later.

Elsewhere Chris was helping Nick out at the barn hauling hay, unbeknownst that Jason was hiding from within, whilst Ginny was in her room getting Brandon ready for his afternoon nap. In the process she must've fallen asleep herself because when she woke up, she found herself sitting in the rocking chair with Brandon clutched in her arms, fast asleep with his mouth open just a smidgen.

However, she didn't wake up because Brandon was crying or because she heard someone calling her name. No. She woke up because she heard a blood-curdling scream come from within the house, and it kicked her instincts into overdrive.

_What the hell was that?_ She found herself asking, carefully putting Brandon into the crib, which was Chris' when she was a baby, and walked slowly toward the door, opening it just a tad to see if she noticed anything suspicious. _It couldn't be him? There's probably a rational explanation for it. Maybe someone saw a spider or something made them jump, causing them to scream like their life depended on it. _However, the small voice in the back of her mind was telling her that it couldn't've been anyone other than _him_ to cause such a blood-curdling scream.

Looking around the room for anything to defend herself with, Ginny luckily found a baseball bat standing up against the wall in the corner, and left the room, closing the door behind her so to keep Brandon safe from any harm.

With the bat overhead ready to strike, Ginny looked both ways down the corridor, and remembered that it sounded like it came from the other end. Approaching the two doors residing there, she tried the doorknob to her right. She opened it, and found it to be a broom cupboard. Closing it, she turned around, and stared at the door in front of her.

_It must've come from in here_, she thought to herself, reaching out with her hand to open it, but the thought of what she might find behind it stopped her in her tracks. _Ginny…get a hold of yourself! He's dead, you killed him! He's never coming back_. After reassuring herself that Jason was definitely gone for good, she was just about to open it when she heard someone whisper her name.

"Ginny." It was Chris, approaching from the stairs with a concerned look on her face, "We heard Shelly scream, have you seen him?" She asked, noticing quickly the baseball bat that was tightly gripped in Ginny's hand.

Ginny shook her head, "No I haven't," she then nodded toward the door, "The screaming came from in here." She whispered, reaching out to open it, but finding that it was stuck fast.

"Here, let me. This door's always jamming, you gotta force it a little as you turn it," Chris explained, kicking the door with such force that it swung open, and slammed against the wall of the room. "Shelly?" She called out, both of them seeing that the room was in order.

The two women take a couple of hesitant steps inside, Ginny in front with the bat raised ready to strike, looking all around. There was no trace of Shelly anywhere. Chris then turned around, and saw that Ginny was standing in front of the large wardrobe, the one she used to hide in when she and Nick would play hide-and-seek when they were kids.

"Shelly? Are you in there?" She asked, reaching out to open it whilst still holding onto the baseball bat, just in case something or _someone_ was to jump out of her.

Ginny didn't have time to react. As soon as she opened it, a body fell out of it and into her arms, causing her to shriek, watching as it slid down her body, and onto the floor. She recoils, screaming in horror as what she'd experienced last year was all coming back to her. The bodies…the look of death on their faces…_Jason Voorhees_.

Chris gasped in terror as she saw that it was Shelly who lay dead on the floor, a hatchet embedded in his forehead where it was bleeding profusely. To her right, Ginny had crawled back until her back hit the radiator, wanting to get as far away from the body as possible, trying to take in deep breaths so as not to go into a hysterical fit.

Knowing in herself that there was no saving Shelly now, Chris gathered her thoughts, and believed it was best if they left the house and called the local authorities. Kneeling down in front of Ginny, Chris held onto both of her hands, and replied softly, "Come on Ginny, let's get you out of here. Try not to look at him, okay?"

All Ginny could do was nod, afraid to even speak lest it might set her off again. Just as they were about to pass Shelly's body, Vera and Nick burst into the room, their gaze on the two women before they travel down to meet with Shelly's dead ones.

"He's dead…he's dead…" Ginny seemed to repeat as Chris lead her over to the two who'd just come in.

"Oh my god," Vera gasped, a hand over her mouth, looking away from the horrible sight.

"Let's just call the police, and get the hell out of here," Derek proclaimed, leading the girls out of the room when Andy and Debbie, followed by the rest of the gang, showed up, all acting accordingly except for Andy. He seemed to be somewhat unaffected by the gruesome sight. He approached Shelly, and got down onto his knees.

"Don't touch him!" He heard Debbie reply, but undaunted Andy placed his hands on Shelly's stomach and…tickled him. Suddenly, Shelly sprang to life, laughing uncontrollably as he was rather ticklish. The others gasped incredulously, but Chris stared at him with narrowed eyes, huffing angrily at him for playing such a sick joke, even if it wasn't her who'd found him in that state.

"Get up, you creep."

Shelly looked up at the angry mob standing over him, and said, "I guess I fooled you all, huh?" with a smile, but none of his friends found it at all funny, specially Ginny who launched herself at him, her hand swiping across the air horizontally, and slapping him across the face.

"I should kill you for that, you little bastard!" Ginny screamed in outrage, Chris holding her arms back as, like Nick just said, he wasn't worth it and didn't know any better. Releasing her grip on Ginny once she'd calmed down, she left the room once she heard Brandon crying from the room she'd left him in, leaving Shelly to face the music with the others.

"It was a joke…just a joke…I didn't mean to…" he tried to apologize, but no one was listening, hearing them huff in disgust at his horrible joke. When has death ever been a joke to anyone?

"You never mean to…" Andy interrupted, leading Debbie away while Vera glared at him disdainfully. She found him to be quite pitiful, this little _charade_ sealing the fact that they won't be playing blind dates. She didn't even know if she could be his friend if he pulled stupid stunts like this without thinking of the consequences.

"I gotta get outta here. Is it alright if I can borrow the van Chris? I wanna go to the store," she asked, seeing Nick reaching into his pocket, and throwing his keys, "Here, take my VW."

* * *

Having sauntered her way out of the house, and toward the barn, Vera pulled open the doors, noticing Nick's VW straight away. It was a rusted out, old Volkswagen Beetle that looked to be on its last legs, but she didn't care. As long as it got her as far away from this place and Shelly, she was happy.

As she climbed into the driver's seat, she slipped the key into the ignition, and turned it. The car spluttered into life and, putting her seatbelt on, she drove the car forward, the engine chugging along like its life depended on it.

She got to as far as Chris' van before she heard someone shouting her name, for her to stop, and that he needed to get away too. She chose to ignore him first, but she got as far as the bridge before slamming on the brakes. She didn't say anything, just opened the passenger door, and waited for him to get in.

Literally elated, Shelly bolted for the car, jumped into the passenger seat, and closed the door. Vera then put the car into drive, and headed in quick haste to the store.

* * *

"There, there babe," Ginny soothed her little son, who was crying because his mother was in distress, but was now being soothed by her cuddling him upon her shoulder, "Momma's okay now. She's safe now 'cos of you, my little sunshine." She held him close, rubbing his bottom which proved successful in the past in getting him to settle down.

Just then Chris and Debbie entered the bedroom, both clearly concerned for Ginny, "Are you alright? Is Brandon?" She heard Chris ask, stroking his fine brown hair, a trait he'd inherited from his father.

Ginny nodded with a sigh, "He's perfectly fine, it's me who got the fright of her life. That creep! What a sick sense of humour!" Brandon seemed to agree as he began to whimper in her arms, but was quickly soothed again when she rubbed his back.

"Oh, that's just his way of getting attention. He doesn't know what happened. To the both of you, that is," Debbie replied softly to the both of them, not wanting to bring up what had happened to both of them. A year ago for Ginny, and two years for Chris.

"We both know that," Chris answered softly, looking to Ginny then back at Deb, "but the minute we got here, I've been seeing things and hearing things."

This piqued Ginny's interest, looking to her close friend with concern, but Chris shook her head, in hopes that it wouldn't worry her, "But it's probably just my imagination." She then sauntered her way slowly toward the window, looking outside to see that Nick was returning to the barn to haul more hay whilst everyone else returned to the picnic table out back. "I shouldn't have come back here so soon."

With both her friends now at her side, she felt Deb's hand on her shoulder, the touch comforting, warm. It made her feel safe, if only a little. There was still something niggling at her from the back of her mind, as though trying to tell her that something was still not right at this place.

"Don't let it get to you; the both of you," Deb said, "Relax, enjoy the weekend. Nothing's going to happen when we're all here together."

Chris continued to watch Nick as he disappeared into the barn before nodding her head, "Okay." She replied softly, turning around to find Ginny practically handing Brandon over to her, "Wanna hold him? Trust me, holding a baby will help you relax. It does me." Ginny replies with a smile.

"How could I ever refuse such a cute and totally adorable baby?" She reached her arms out, and took Brandon from Ginny, holding him up against her chest, with one arm holding him up from under his bottom, and using her free hand to rub his back which she'd been told he liked very much. She could tell by the way he was resting his head upon her shoulder, completely contented as long as somebody was holding him.

"He's an absolute angel. Have you thought about having any more? In the future, I mean," Chris quickly corrected herself, almost seeing the look of shock on Ginny's face at her question.

"Yeah, maybe. Me and Paul haven't really discussed having any more, but it's definitely something for the both of us to think about. To be honest, I would like to have another one so at least this guy won't be so lonely as he gets older. Anyway, enough about me how are things with Nick going?" She asked, her question causing Chris to look out toward the barn again.

"Okay, I guess, but he just doesn't understand."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry it's taking me so long to write up this chapter, but with my other commitments (Supernatural, Smallville, Glee, soon to be a story on WWE slash), you can understand. Anyway, please enjoy reading this chapter, and the next one will definitely include another death (or two!) depends on how it writes out. Chow for now!


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

After they'd eaten the food they'd made, and drank all the light beer, the girls (Debbie, Imogene, and Grace) were using the time to sunbathe under the hot sun by the wooden gazebo whilst Barry and Charlie were frolicking in the cool waters of the lake like kids. Andy was sitting on the gazebo, playing with his yo-yo, and nearly smacking Debbie on the nose in the process.

"Oooh, that was close," she uttered when the yo-yo came an inch toward her nose, Andy not letting up as he continued to "toy" with her.

"Hey, you'd better watch out with that thing. Come on," she replied with a smile, "I'm warning you, Andy. I'll break your string." She then reached out and grabbed it, but not hard enough to actually snap it, laughing as he tried to tug it back.

At that moment Vera and Shelly were returning from their short trip to the store, the car's engine spluttering like it was on its last legs, as one of the barn doors opened to reveal Jason watching as it drove by, seeing the group by the lake before he closed it again, but leaving just enough space to continue watching, and not get seen.

The noise of the engine catching all of their attention, they could all see that the front window was smashed, and the front of the car had a lovely, huge dent on it. Nick wasn't going to be pleased.

"I wonder what happened to them," Debbie replied to no-one in particular as Imogene and Grace got up to inspect the damage while Andy jumped off the gazebo to take a seat next to his girlfriend.

"What the hell happened to your windshield, man?" Grace asked, putting her arm through the massive hole to emphasize her point.

They both climbed out of the car, Vera from the passenger side, and Shelly from the driver's, Vera looking a little distraught and shook up by whatever had transpired, "On the way back from the store, a deer thought it a good idea to stop in the middle of the road as we were approaching, and Vera did her best to avoid it. Unfortunately," he began before looking at her, finding comfort in the arms of Imogene who was doing her best to calm her down, "in doing so, we skidded off the road, and into a nearby tree. Hence the large dent and the smashed windshield." He gestured to them, passing a bag for Grace to carry inside before seeing Nick and Chris coming out the door.

"My poor car. What did you do to it?" He asked Shelly, who nodded toward Vera, and replied, "We had a sort of _run-in_ with a deer, and lost, but we're okay, if you were wondering." He then passed him his keys back before following the others inside.

"And I'm really sorry, really. Just name your price and I'll happily give you the money to pay for the repairs," Vera replied, waiting for Nick to reply, but he just sighed and waved off her kind offer, "Don't worry about it. It's my car; I'll be able to fix it back up."

"Are you sure? It's really no problem," she insisted, but again Nick declined her offer, "Pretty sure, so there's no need for you to worry anymore about it."

Once she was reassured, she disappeared into the house with the others, leaving Nick and Chris outside, "That's it, I've had it!" He proclaimed with a huff, sighing with frustration, "I thought it would be a good idea for the both of us to spend some qualitytime together, but this is a _tad_ more than I bargained for." He turned to leave, but Chris grabbed hold of his arm to stop him.

"Wait, where are you going?"

While the two converse, they had no idea that Jason was watching the little scene from the barn, undoubtedly plotting their inevitable demise.

"Away from _here_," he emphasized at the house with a gesture in its direction.

"Then why don't you take us to our special place at the cove so we can watch the sunset." Chris suggested softly, grabbing his arm and flashing him her "puppy-dog eyes" she knew he couldn't resist, "It'll help mellow you out."

Nick shook his head with a smile on his face, hands on his hips as a small laugh escaped his lips as he considered it for the moment, "Might be nice to get away from these crazy friends of yours. Get in," he gestured to his damaged yet still functioning car as he climbed into the driver's seat while Chris sat in the passenger side.

Knowing that they wouldn't be back for some time, Jason looked on as the VW disappeared down the dirt road out of this place before his attention was on the people left behind.

"Why don't _we _take a swim?" Debbie asked Andy, watching as Barry and Charlie were leaving the water, and heading back inside to dry up.

"I don't know."

"We'd be all alone," Debbie added, putting on a more seductive tone, "We could do anything we wanted, and nobody would see."

"Sounds disgusting. Let's go," Andy agreed with a smile, going to grab Debbie's hand, but was pulled away from his reach, "You go ahead babe. I'm just gonna get a blanket from the van," she said causing Andy to nod and continue on toward the lake, walking the rest of the way on his hands.

Debbie laughed at her seemingly acrobatic boyfriend before heading toward the van in search of said blanket. From within the house, Charlie emerged still wet holding Grace's hand as he lead her pass the van toward the barn, both with smiles on their faces.

Debbie looked away from her searching, and asked, "Where are you two going in a hurry?" to which Charlie answered brazenly, "That's for us to know, and you to find out."

"By the look on both your faces, I don't think I want to know," Debbie replied before returning to her searching, hearing Andy shout for her to get a move on in the distance. "Coming!"

* * *

Noticing that the blonde-haired couple were coming right toward him, Jason quickly moved back into the barn, and hurried up the ladder to hide in the loft before they catch him out in the open. _This is perfect_, he told himself as he crouched behind a few bales of hay, hearing the blond guy opening the door to allow both of them through.

Jason thought that this couldn't get any easier for him as he watched the two through the thin gaps in the floorboards, obvious to him that they only came in here for one thing, and it was one of those things that Jason wouldn't tolerate, thanks to his Mother's guidance.

"We've got just enough time to _play around_ before we're called in for dinner," Grace whispered, leading Charlie toward a pile of hay, pushing him onto it while she stood over him, swaying her hips seductively which was causing quite a stir on Charlie's behalf seeing as she was only in her bikini, and leaving nothing to the imagination.

"Do you like what you see?" She asked, Charlie only nodding his appreciation as she continued to dance, "Want to see more?" She reached around her back to undo the strap to her bra, and allowing it to drop when it was undone, revealing her pert breasts.

"Wow…" Charlie purred, letting out a sudden gasp when she chose to straddle him, leaning down to give him a quick peck on the lips just to tease. He retaliated by wrapping his arms around her, and swapping positions so she was now on her back while he lay over her. "You are so beautiful, do you know that?"

"I do," she nodded, "Now make love to me before someone comes looking for us and catches us at it."

Charlie laughed softly, "So? What if someone _does_ catch us? You never know, it might be more of a turn-on, don't you think?" That remark earned him a slap on the arm, but it was playful, as though Grace might like the idea of being caught _unaware_.

From above, amongst the shuffling and the soft giggling, Jason moved along the best he could like a mouse, light and stealthy. There were the occasional squeaking of the floorboards, but not loud enough to raise suspicion on the couple's part. Across from him, hanging up on one of the wooden pillars, was a pitchfork, perfect for what he had installed for them below.

Now in his possession, Jason climbed his way down the other ladder nearest the barn doors, making sure to look in the couple's direction every so often in case they might catch him in the act. They were completely oblivious to his presence, too busy thinking with their privates than anything else. It made it easier for him to secure the barn doors so they couldn't escape from him so easily. Now his plan could come to fruition.

Approaching the raunchy couple, who were still unbeknownst of his presence by the way, he held the pitchfork in both hands now, raising it up and waiting for the right moment to make his move. The boy was on top, thrusting upon the girl, which brought back the memory of last year's massacre in which he interrupted a couple whilst they were having sex. The boy had managed to get away, but Jason had got him in the end. Not this time…no-one will get away this time. Not even the two who'd escaped him before.

Now was the time to make his move. Without hesitation, Jason thrust the pitchfork forward, stabbing it through Charlie's back with its prongs sticking out his chest, his blood spraying all over the helpless girl's chest and abdomen, as she screamed her lungs out.

Grace didn't see the fucker coming. She knew there was no hope for Charlie, crawling out from underneath him as the killer shoved the pitchfork even more, probably to make sure that he wouldn't be getting up again. _Where the fucking hell did he come from anyway? Was he in here the entire time?_

She didn't have time to think about it as she climbed up onto her feet, and made a mad dash for the doors. In her panic, she tripped over one of the gas cans, and smacked her head against the floor. Frantically, and now blurrily, she crawled the rest of the way, and reached out to unfasten the bar that was holding the doors in place, but found that it was stuck fast.

_Shit!_ "Help me! Somebody!" Grace screamed, banging on the door as hard as she could to get somebody's attention, but suddenly realized how the fuck were they supposed to get in if the bar's holding the door closed from the inside?

Spinning around Grace just had enough time to duck before the pitchfork would've been embedded into her chest, instead sticking itself into the door, Jason struggling to pull it back out. The perfect moment to strike, which Grace did and hard, right between his legs with her foot. Jason grunted, falling to his knees as Grace took this opportunity to run in the other direction, toward the ladder before climbing up it to the loft.

Unfortunately she wasn't fast enough and hadn't anticipated how quickly Jason could recover as he grabbed her tightly by the ankle, and yanked her down hard; near enough ripping her leg clean off. She landed hard on her ass, crawling backward as he came at her with a sickle in his hands, slashing down at her.

She was quickly running out of room, and she knew that if she didn't act soon, she'd be joining Charlie in death. Grace wasn't going to let that happen without a fight, which she was going to give him if this was going to be her place to die.

As she continued to crawl backward, her right hand touched something, and not caring what it was gripped it tightly before lunging it forward, and plunging it right into his foot. It was another sickle, a little smaller, but it did its job.

Jason groaned again, getting sick of this little bitch getting the better of him, and lunged at her with his own sickle, successfully slashing her across the mid-section. It wasn't deep enough to kill her, but it was enough to slow her down, watching as she places her hands over it in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Aaaahhh!" Grace screamed, falling onto her side as her legs were feeling weak and her hands were placed over her abdomen, trying to stop herself from losing too much bleed.

With one hand on her wound, and using the other to drag herself away, Grace tried to keep her distance from her attacker, but he'd recovered rather quickly from such a vicious attack, now wielding the sickles in both hands.

"You…si-sick fuck!" She stuttered, covering up blood as she continued to crawl away, even slower this time as the loss of blood was getting to her, fast. "I hope you…you fucking fry in…hell!"

Having had enough of listening to the little slut, Jason no more than pinned one of her feet down with one sickle before stabbing the other right through the back of her head, the sharp end of the blade jutting out her mouth, the girl now clearly dead.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Jason eyed his handiwork, and wondered why it was always the women who gave him the most trouble. The men die like they should do, quick and easy, but some of the women he'd faced put up one helluva fight before falling inevitably to his machete, or whatever weapon he had at the moment in time. Just then, he heard voices just outside the barn, and hoped that they didn't hear all that commotion.

Andy and Debbie, wrapped in towels, were coming up from the lake, wet and dripping. He then pulled her along with him toward the barn.

"What are you doing?" She asked, slipping out of his grasp.

"We haven't taken a look in the barn, yet. Let's take a look," he tried to encourage her, but she was having none of it, "Not now. I'm cold."

He approached the grimy window and peered in, but couldn't see much of anything because of the grime. Not even a dead Grace on the floor with Jason standing over her.

"How about a roll in the hay to get you nice and warm?" He hinted with his eyebrows, but she clearly wasn't in the mood for that right now.

"You can play with yourself 'cos I'm going into the house where it's nice and cosy," and with that said, she made her way toward it, Andy following shortly behind her, just managing to hear him mutter, "It's no fun playing by yourself," which causes her to laugh at his pouting.

With the crisis now averted, Jason got to work in cleaning up his mess, not wanting anyone catching on that there was a killer in their midst, and afterward, he'd plan out his next move. A plan best performed at night…


	10. Chapter 8

As the young couple climbed the porch steps toward the front door, Debbie looked behind her, and saw that it was already getting dark, the sun disappearing behind the trees, turning the sky into a caricature of intense orange and red. It made the surroundings look positively beautiful.

Andy swung the door open, and just as they walk in, they're suddenly attacked by balls…small red rubber balls which Shelly, Barry, Imogene and Vera were juggling to see who'd last the longest. Shelly won only because Imogene was getting bored, and decided to end the game by slowing rubbing one hand over Barry's crotch, causing him to lose concentration.

"Who brought up this bright idea?" Andy asked as he picked up the balls that Barry had dropped, and began juggling them in time with Shelly.

"We were looking for something to keep our hands busy. It was either this or an orgy. Vera chose this," Shelly explained, shrugging his shoulders, "Whaddya gonna do?"

The fireplace was raging with a full-bodied, crackling flame. Debbie dumped the wet towel on the empty chair in the corner, grabbed Andy by the hand, and pulled him into the living room toward the box of paddle rackets, handing one to him.

"How about you and I whacking a couple of balls around?"

"If you insist," he shrugged, taking the paddle racket and attempting to beat Shelly's score simply because he was bragging that he held the record, for the moment.

In the kitchen, Imogene and Barry had slipped away from the paddle-racketing and decided to help Ginny with cooking the dinner. Brandon was happily lying on his back in his cot in the corner, watching the variety of different shapes circling overhead. His laughing being very contagious as it kept a smile on his mother's face who couldn't help wondering how a simple toy could provide so much joy.

* * *

Standing at the water's edge with her arms around herself, Chris just stares at the calm of the water as though it might heal her from the dark moments in her past that were slowly creeping back into her mind after being suppressed for so long. It made her shiver just thinking about it. She knew Ginny felt the same way about coming back here also, well back to Crystal Lake anyway, and she began feeling guilty about it. Ginny never wanted to come back here, but Chris had wound her up about it so much, telling her that it'll make her feel better, that she eventually agreed to come.

_Maybe I shouldn't've come back here either. Even though it's been two years, it still feels like it only happened yesterday. That feeling crawling back under her skin, the feeling of knowing that you were about to die and no-one would know what had happened to you._

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the feel of strong arms enveloping around her slim waist, and she immediately jumps at the contact, having forgotten for a moment that she was at the cove with Nick.

"Hey," Nick whispered softly into her ear, "Don't worry, it's just me."

She shook her head, laughing a little at her jumping when there was nothing for her to worry about. She had Nick with her, "Sorry, I was just thinking…," and she didn't need to finish her sentence for Nick to understand what she meant.

"Come on, I've made us a small fire," he replied, pulling her gently toward its direction before they both sat around it, taking in the warmth as it was beginning to get a little chilly.

Nick took off his jean jacket, and places it around Chris' shoulders, noticing her embracing it before she looked at him, and softly said, "Thank you."

"No problem," he replied, picking up a handful of pebbles and started skimming them across the shimmering water. Moonlight glinted like little stars off the ripples. After an uncomfortable silence, Nick glanced over at Chris. Silhouetted by the light, Chris' profile was accentuated in all its vulnerability and sensuality. He put his arm around her, but felt her tense upon his touch. He wanted to kiss her to reassure her, but didn't.

"You know, I'm not sure I could live anywhere else," he said out-of-the-blue, "The nights here are always so peaceful and quiet. Beats the city nightlife hands down."

Chris didn't answer straight the way, causing Nick to look in her direction to find that she was staring out across the lake, toward the dark forest on the other side. She almost looked like she was in a trance.

"It's deceiving," she eventually replied, but she was still wasn't looking at him.

"How do you mean?"

She shuffled on the spot, trying to get comfortable as she answered, "The quiet can fool you. It fooled me. You can never be sure of what's out there."

Frustrated at the way she was acting, Nick stood up quickly and moved to the edge of the water, picking up handfuls of pebbles and skimming them again one-by-one.

"Why did you come back here, Chris?" He asked without looking at Chris who hesitated before answering him again.

"…To prove something to myself…to prove I'm stronger than I think I am."

"And, what about us?" He asked, this time turning around to see her reaction to his question.

"I'm here with you. Can't that be enough for now?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, forgetting about the pebbles, and returning to the warmth of the fire, but choosing to stand opposite Chris rather than sit beside her, "I don't see you for months on end, and when I do, you put this barrier between us. How do I break through?"

Chris sighed heavily, "I'm trying, Nick. I'm really trying."

There was momentary silence after she'd said that, and a few moments later Nick was sitting back down next to her, his arm back around her shoulders.

"What happened that night?"

Chris suddenly looked at him in shock and replied, "You promised me you'd never ask about that." He could tell in her voice that she was very distressed about the subject he'd brought up, and why shouldn't she be?

"After you left me that night, I didn't see you or talk to you again for a year. No-one would tell me anything. All I know is what the police had told me." He then leaned into her, "We have nowhere to go unless you let me in," he replied almost silently, "What happened?"

Chris gazed into Nick's eyes, and knew that it was about time she explain herself to him about what happened on that dreadful night…

* * *

After dinner had been made, set and eaten, Ginny, Debbie, and Barry were in the kitchen washing, drying and putting away the dishes while Shelly and Andy had retired to the living room to continue their quest of breaking the Guinness World Record.

Meanwhile, slouched on the couches, Imogene and Vera were beside themselves, finding the boys' endeavours very boring as Imogene yawned, and Vera was busy inspecting her nails.

"…One thousand twelve…one thousand thirteen…one thousand fourteen…What's the world record for this again?"

"I think you may have passed it several whacks ago, according to the Guinness Book," Shelly replied who'd given up his quest to break the record while Andy hadn't faltered yet and was still going strong.

Just then Debbie entered the room with a seductive look on her face, and waved at Andy's direction to get his attention, "I can think of a better way to use your hands," and with that said, she left using the other door which lead to the stairs and proceeded to climb them.

"Oh well, looks like the World Champ's gonna get his just reward," Andy replied rather proudly, throwing the racket ball into the box with the others, and quickly followed after Debbie, his bare feet tapping against the wooden floor.

"Wanna take a walk along the shore? It's a beautiful night tonight, and it shouldn't go to waste." Barry asked, putting a big smile on her face as she practically leapt from the sofa, and into his arms, "Oh you are so romantic, baby." She replied, which she followed with a soft kiss to his lips, "Let's go."

She then grabbed him by the hand, and led him to the back door, disappearing into the night, leaving Shelly alone with Vera, and Ginny finishing up in the kitchen.

"I'm gonna put Brandon to bed, and read my book for a bit. I'll see you guys in the morning. Goodnight," Ginny replied, carrying Brandon up against her shoulder as she heard them say goodnight too.

Once she'd vanished upstairs, Shelly looked around the place. Vera was the only other person in the room. They stare at each other, and then look away.

"I guess that just leaves you and me," Shelly pointed out, but it was followed by more awkward silence. After a short while, he produced a very determined look on his face, as though he was about to ask Vera something he has never asked a woman before.

"Vera…," he started rather sincerely, "you and I have had a chance to really get to know one another today. I like you…a lot, very much. I was thinking maybe," but he was quickly interjected by Vera, who stood up rather abruptly and stated rather firmly, "Don't say any more."

Shelly dropped his head, dejected and feeling like a total fool for thinking that someone like Vera would ever like a guy like him, but then she continued, "I'm going outside for a few minutes. We'll talk when I get back."

She turned away, and goes out the front door, her heels clattering rather loudly against the floorboards as she did. Vera ambled her way down the porch steps and when she reached the front walk, she surveyed the surroundings and breathed rather deeply.

Shelly, meanwhile, watched her stroll away through the window. His disappointment was sketched all over his face. He turned away, and moved over to the fireplace, looking into the blistering flame.

(CH CH CH AH AH AH) Unknowingly a dark, hulking figure approached the window from the outside, and looked through it at Shelly, watching as he poked aimlessly at the hot ambers, his back to the window, completely unaware of the lurking Jason.

* * *

Upstairs, Andy and Debbie were locked in each other's arms in front of the hammock, softly kissing each other before he chose to start nibbling on her ear, which he knew was one of her "soft spots" as she suddenly let out a soft moan which caused his blood to quickly head "south".

"So, how do we do it?" Andy asked when he gave nibbling on her ear a rest.

Debbie looked up at him deadpan, "Well, first we both take off our clothes, then you get on top of me or, if you like, I get on top of you…" she was silenced with a sudden passionate kiss to her lips before Andy backed off to reply.

"I know how to do _it_. I mean, how do we do it in the hammock?" He nodded in its direction, hanging there in the corner, almost mocking them somewhat.

Without saying a word, Debbie backed up a little so there was enough room, and proceeded to unbutton her blouse very slowly before allowing it to fall to the floor, revealing her ample breasts to him.

"Think you can figure it out?" She asked, backing away until the back of her legs hit the hammock.

"Yeah, I'll think of something," he replied, continuing to stare at her breasts as he approached, wrapping his arms around her and started fervently kissing her again…


	11. Chapter 9

What felt like hours just them sitting by the fire, which was slowly dying out, Chris in Nick's embrace as they watch the tranquillity of the lake, the stars dancing on its reflection, but in reality it had only just been half an hour. The night was starting to get a little chilly, and by now Chris had buttoned up the jacket that Nick had given to her for warmth, now rubbing her hands together whilst suspending them over the fading fire. The dark, desolate landscape looming around them as though it was a cloak about to envelop them in total darkness.

"You know, I'd never made love to anybody before that night. You made it so special; I hope it would always be like that for us." Chris replies softly, drawing Nick away from gazing at the dark forest across the water. Her compassionate confession about their first night together brought him to taking her hand into his, and kissing the back of it affectionately.

"When you dropped me off at the house, it was very late. My parents were waiting for me. As soon as I walked through that door, they started yelling and cursing at me. I was so upset…I told them that I'd been with you, and…that we slept together. Then my mother slapped me. Right across the face, I couldn't believe it. She'd never hit me before, not ever."

She paused, the flashback fresh in her memory as she urged herself to continue, wanting Nick to know this after keeping it to herself for so long.

"I ran out of the house straight after that, and into the woods as fast and as far as I could run. I was crying so much I could barely see. They'd destroyed the most beautiful night of my life, and I wanted to punish them for that. I decided to hide out all night. They'd be so worried that they'd be sorry for what they did to me. The woods were cold and damp from the rain. I found a dry spot under a rotted oak tree, and I guess I fell asleep."  
Chris then took a deep breath, her heart beating a little faster as she was about to reveal the true horror of what'd happened that night…

"All I can remember next is being startled awake by the sound of footsteps. I thought it was my father so I hid behind the tree, but then they just stopped. The woods were dark. I couldn't see anything."

Nick soon noticed that she was squeezing just a little tighter as she continued her story, her eyes widening at having to relive that horrible moment from her past, "I heard a cracking noise coming from behind me," she gasped, squeezing a little bit tighter, "I turned around and… (gasp)…and oh, God… (another gasp)…there was this hideous-looking man staring down at me. So grotesque, he was almost inhuman. He had a knife, and he started slashing away at me, again and again. I was so hysterical; I don't know how I managed to get away from him. I ran and I ran, but he just kept coming. Even though he was big, he was just so fast for a man his size. He caught me and pulled me down to the ground and he… (pauses)…he…ripped my blouse off. I was screaming as loud as I could, but who could hear me? Then…oh, God… he started dragging me by the hair along the ground. I was kicking, and screaming, and yelling. He dragged me deeper and deeper into the woods. Oh, please…please make it stop!" Chris cried uncontrollably, Nick having to pry her hand out of his so he could grab her by the shoulders, and shake her gently.

"Hey, Chris! Snap out of it! You're safe, you're with me!"

With the gentle shaking, Chris soon snapped out of the intense vision she was having, no longer staring into the one good eye of her attacker, but the concerned ones of her boyfriend.

"See? You're okay now, nothing to worry about. No-one's going to harm you here, I won't allow that," Nick vowed softly, leaning in to give her a soothing kiss before pulling back to see that she was now okay, and breathing normally or as normal as she could get it, her heart still pumping like crazy.

Once she'd gathered enough composure, she urged herself to finish her story, "I… I don't know what happened after that, I must've blacked out. The next thing I remember is waking up back in my room, with my Mom and Dad looking down at me, thankful that I wasn't badly hurt. After that, I never talked about it, ever. I just wanted to forget, but I can't. I'll never forget that horrible face. Never," she whispered the last part, but Nick managed to hear it nonetheless.

Eventually standing up, stretching out like a cat, and hearing a few clicks as he did before giving out his hand for Chris to grab on to, helping her to her feet.

"Come on then, we'd best be getting back. Lord knows what your friends are up to. Might've trashed the place for all we know," he joked, getting a slap across the arm from Chris, who was now laughing, "My friends are not _that_ bad and besides, Ginny's there to play as the role of Law and Order. If they step one foot out of line, I guarantee she'll put them right in their place," she replied in her friends' defence.

Heading back to Nick's car, they both climb inside, and as he turned the ignition, the car spluttered a couple of times before it literally "died" on the spot. All was quiet, until Nick cursed at their predicament.

"Fuck! Can anything else go wrong today?!" He fumed as he banged his palms against the steering wheel, stopped only when Chris grabbed one of his wrists, "Hey, calm down. It's gonna get us nowhere. Come on, we're not that far from the cabin. Let's just walk back under the beautiful night sky, and call the mechanic in the morning. Your car should be alright until then, as no-one rarely comes out this way."

Letting go of his grip on the steering wheel, Nick let out a defeated sigh, knowing full well that Chris was right. His tantrum wasn't helping them get anywhere, and besides they _weren't_ that far from Higgins' Haven so it wasn't all that bad.

"Alright, let's get going then. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can get back," he suggested, climbing back out of the car with Chris following his lead.

Heading toward the road so they know where they are, Chris reached out, and slipped her hand into Nick's, that cute smile forming on his face that to Chris' eyes lit up the night sky. Now hand-in-hand, the two start down the dusty path…

* * *

The night was eerily quiet as Vera strolled down the wooded dock, the old boards creaking beneath her wedged sandals, the small waterfall a little upstream the only sound that could be heard. (CH CH CH AH AH AH) Unknowingly to Vera, a darkened, indistinguishable figure lowered themselves all the way into the lake by the waterfall, trying to make as little noise as possible so it didn't draw any attention.

Vera was oblivious, of course, approaching the dock's end, toeing off her sandals and rolling her pant legs up to her knees before making herself comfortable at the edge. Dangling her legs over the dock, her toes break the surface of the water, swooshing it back and forth.

Air bubbles were rising to the top, Vera not noticing the darkened figure as they swam beneath the surface of the water toward her (CH CH CH AH AH AH). Suddenly, the night was a symphony of sounds: crickets scratching en masse, branches and leaves fluttering in the evening breeze, the water lapping at the shore.

Vera leant back, her arms bent behind her, her face arched upward. She breathed in, the sensuous serenity deeply relaxing her, her feet kicking back and forth splashing the water. She began to softly sing a song from her childhood in Spanish.

Her feet are an arm's length away, the figure choosing the right moment to strike as she finished off her song and was starting to lie back when…

SPLASH! The sound of the water splashing jerked Vera from her lazing, a figure dressed in black grabbing her ankle, and pulling her toward them. She screamed and lurched forward, almost sliding off the dock, but managing to reach out, and cling on to the sides.

The figure held onto the ankles, and tugged harder. Vera's grasp was slipping, she trying to kick him off when suddenly, he let go of her limbs and submerged back underwater.

Vera pulled herself back up onto the dock, her eyes fixed on the spot where he'd disappeared, stepping back so he couldn't grab for her again.

Again, the rotund figure emerged out of the water, this time onto the shore, and Vera could clearly see that they were cladded in a black scuba suit and a white faceless mask. She could also see that he was wielding a small spear-gun in one of his hands, aimed right at her.

Before she could do anything, let alone defend herself, the figure surprised her by lowering the weapon, and removing the mask revealing it to be Shelly! Vera glared at him. Shelly, however, was laughing at the whole thing.

"You've just learned a valuable lesson. A beautiful girl like you should never go out in the dark alone."

Vera was everything, _but_ amused at his prank, stomping off the dock toward him, anger written all over her face, "Damn you, Shelly! Why do you do these stupid, idiotic things?"

"I have to," he replied simply, looking away from her.

"No, you don't 'have to'."

"I just wanted you to like me, that's all."

Vera sighed deeply, her voice back to being soft, "I do like you, Shelly, but not when you act like such a…asshole."

"Well, being an _asshole_'s a lot better than being nothing," he mumbled, Vera barely managing to hear him, but got the gist of it.

"I never said that you were _nothing_, Shelly."

"You don't have to say it. I can tell," he replied, hanging his head, and saying nothing more. He just walked off back toward the house.

"You're wrong, you know," she answered, grabbing onto his wrist before he disappeared, "Hey…I'll be in, in a little while. Then we can talk some more, okay?"

Shelly just nodded, a small smile growing on his lips as he trudged up the front walk to the porch, and plopped himself down on the porch swing, still clutching the mask and spear-gun. In a contemplative mood, he slowly swung back and forth. The taut metal chains that support the swing vibrated and creaked in a steady rhythm. Shelly looked toward the lake, watching as Vera sat herself down on the dock, facing away from him.

Abruptly Shelly was alerted to what sounded like the cry of a wounded animal emanating from the barn, and when he looked over, he swore he saw a shadow cross in front of one of the windows. The cry continued.

Shelly jumped off the swing, and headed for the barn, neglecting his mask, but taking the spear-gun with him, just in case. Approaching the decrepit-looking barn, Shelly peered through the smudged window, and rapped gently on it, "Grace? Charlie? What're you guys doing in there, if I don't already know?" He asked, hearing more rustling coming from within, but no reply. Moving over to the large front doors, he pried them open, and peeked his head in to get a quick sweep of the area. Nothing.

"You guys doin' somethin' I shouldn't be seeing?" He announced, fumbling for the light switch to get a better look of what he was seeing, or couldn't see for that matter. As soon as he did though, a barn owl swooped from the rafters above, and aimed straight for him. In a fit of panic, Shelly dropped the spear-gun to thwart the _surprisingly_ large bird off with his hands. The owl then managed to fly through the partially-open doors, and Shelly was able to calm down, his heartbeat gradually returning to its original pace.

Not wanting to be attacked by that bird again, Shelly quickly closed the doors and ventured further inside…


	12. Chapter 10

Vera was pacing, back and forth, on the dock, listening to it creaking underneath her sandaled feet. She was thinking about her feelings toward Shelly that, even though he wasn't the best-looking guy she'd ever met and the fact that he liked to play sick jokes on people, there was something about him that appealed to her in some way. What exactly she'll have to find out later when they have that talk she spoke about before he left.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed something floating in the water. It was a navy blue bra, probably Debbie's, causing Vera to smirk as she laid prone on the dock in order for her to reach out with her hand, and rescue it from the lake.

She leaned back into a kneeling position, ringing out the sodden undergarment, not realizing that when her heels were digging into her back pocket, they were actually pushing out the wallet she'd put in there. When she hears it slapping against the dock, she turned around to see what the noise was, and noticed the wallet lying there. It was Shelly's wallet, which he'd given to her to pay for the groceries back at the store earlier.

With curiosity killing the cat, Vera opened it up, and started looking through, trying to find something of interest. His driver's license revealed that his real name was Sheldon Patrick, was born on April 23rd 1963, his height's 5'8", and currently resided in Altoona, Pennsylvania, which was pretty convenient as they all appeared to live near each other.

There were also a couple credit cards, and several membership cards to clubs she never even heard of, but concealed in the back was a small photograph. It was of himself with his mother, he looked to be around six or seven years old with a huge grin on his face, his hair was still as curly, but a lot shorter than it was now.

"Wow, she's beautiful," she finds herself saying, slipping it back into its slot at the back of the wallet when she suddenly heard a branch snap somewhere in the trees to her right. Spinning around in its direction, the sudden momentum caused the wallet to slip out of her grasp, and fly right into the lake.

Vera turned back, and saw it floating gently away, huffing, "Well that's just great!" with her hands firmly on her hips. After a moment of consideration, she slipped out of her sandals, and dove into the chilling water, swimming after the billfold.

Unbeknownst to her, a dark figure was approaching the dock; (CH CH CH AH AH AH) wielding the same spear-gun and wearing the same white mask that Shelly had just moments ago, watching Vera as she swam after the wallet.

Reaching out, Vera grabbed the wallet, and opened it, making sure that all of its contents were still intact. Turning back, from this distance, she easily mistook the figure for Shelly.

"Hey…I'm sorry, but I dropped your wallet!"

She started to swim back to shore as it was closest to her than the dock, again not seeing that the figure was now lifting the spear-gun up to eye level, and aiming it straight at her. When she was able to stand upright, she turned toward Shelly, and lifted the wallet up for him to see, "Everything's still inside!"

That was when she saw him pointing the spear-gun right at her head.

"Shelly! What the hell are you doing? Cut that out! It's not funny!" She cried, seeing if that would stop his stupid scare games, but to no avail. She knew at that very moment that this person wasn't Shelly.

She also didn't have time to react or even scream as Jason pulled the trigger, setting loose the spear which soared through the air, and penetrated Vera's skull through her left eye. Blood exploded from the back of her head as the spear left its exit wound, a look of unmitigated disbelief on her face as she slumped back into the water, dead.

Jason stared down at his handy-work, the moonlight seeming to shine off the mask he'd taken from the fool who tried to get a jump on him, but ending with him getting his throat cut from ear to ear. With the water turning red with Vera's blood, he threw down the now useless spear-gun, and stared up at the second-storey bedroom window, glowing with candlelight.

* * *

Elsewhere, up in Chris' old bedroom, Andy and Debbie were making full use of the hammock, rocking it left and right with their intense lovemaking. The blankets hang sloppily over the edges to the floor, long forgotten, as Andy continued to thrust deep into Debbie, who was drunk with euphoria as he sped up the pace, knowing that both of them were near completion.

With her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, her grip on his shoulders, she wanted to never let go, but could feel that she was almost close.

"Oh…oh god Andy! Don't stop! Never stop!" She found herself gasping, pulling his face toward hers, and attacking his lips with so much vigour.

A few minutes later, it came to an end with both lovers climaxing at near enough the same time, trying their hardest not to be too loud, but it seemed too late for that.

Once they'd calmed themselves down, and Andy had manoeuvred himself so he was now spooning her from behind, the hammock swaying left to right from his moments, he hears Debbie ask with a satisfied gasp, "That was the best yet…Hey, was it you…me?...or the hammock?"

"I vote for me," he replies rather confidently.

"I vote for the hammock," she added, quiet for a moment before asking, "Do you think we woke up the baby? I don't want to face Ginny's wrath if we did." She laughs, Andy joining in with a light chuckle.

"If we did, we'll sure know about it in the morning. Besides, that little monkey could sleep through anything, and not budge an inch."

Debbie turned her head so she could look up at Andy, and saw in his eyes that he was secretly longing for a kid of his own. Good thing she had a nice surprise to tell him after she'd clean herself up with a wonderful, warm shower.

"You like that kid, doncha."

"Like him? I think he's the cutest thing I've ever laid eyes upon."

Debbie then clambered out of the hammock, and headed toward the door which lead into the conjoining bathroom, "Hey, where you going?" She heard Andy ask her, completely neglecting the fact that she was stark naked.

"It's called having a "shower". You should try it sometime."

"You're too clean for me," he muttered, himself climbing out of the hammock and slipping on his jeans he'd thrown away whilst in the heat of the moment. Debbie responded by closing the door.

* * *

"No!" Ginny suddenly cried out, realizing that she was having that nightmare again, but this time it had all happened here rather than at the hospital or at the Counsellor's Training Centre. It just felt so real. The putrid odour of death lingering in the air, the mutilated corpses of her friends decorating the floors, walls, wherever she turned, and never forgetting _him_. Jason Voorhees. Crystal Lake's urban legend mysteriously brought back from the dead to wreak his revenge on those that trespass there.

Having returned her heartbeat back to normal, her breathing nice and easy, Ginny looked over to Brandon to see if she'd woke him up, but as usual, he was sleeping like a log. She swore that she and Paul were blessed with the most perfect baby, climbing out of bed, and making her way toward his cot to see that he was wrapped nice and snuggly in his favourite blanket. Smiling down at him, she leaned forward, kissed him softly on the forehead, and decided to quickly nip downstairs to make herself a nice cup of hot cocoa before returning to bed.

As she was wearing just her nightshirt, she slipped into her dressing gown and her slippers, and quietly left the bedroom, closing the door behind her so that no noises could wake Brandon.

Passing by the room that Debbie and Andy were occupying, she could just hear them talking, but it sounded more like mumbling and she couldn't make out what they were saying. It must've been something funny because she could hear Debbie laughing, Andy's laughter following shortly afterwards.

Stepping down the wooden stairs, Ginny walked through the rooms to get to the kitchen, not even noticing that Jason was standing in the living room, using the shadows as perfect cover. (CH CH CH AH AH AH). He watched her like a hawk to its prey as she sauntered straight past him, humming a tune he didn't obviously recognise.

Standing in front of the sink, Ginny turned the cold water on, and filled the stovetop kettle with water before placing it on top of the cooker. Next she turned the gas on, struck a match, and lit it, all the while not knowing that Jason was creeping up behind her. (CH CH CH AH AH AH)

With her back to him, she suddenly felt a sudden chill creep up her back so she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to get herself warm while she waited for the kettle to boil.

Lifting the machete in his hand so it was just level with his head, Jason wasted no time, swinging it, hitting the butt of the handle against her temple, knocking her out cold as she slumped to the floor like a sack of potatoes. He wasn't going to kill her. Not _yet_ anyway. He was going to save her and the other girl, the one who disappeared in the car with that guy earlier, for last. They managed to escape his clutches before, but not this time. This time he, and certainly his mother, will get their redemption.

Stopping for a moment to hear if anybody had heard the ruckus and when nobody did, Jason took the opportunity to grab her by the wrist, and pulled her up over his shoulder. He'd take her, and put her in the barn with the others. She should be out for a while, and by the time she woke up, everyone she knew would be dead, and unable to save her from her inevitable fate, alongside her brunette friend…

* * *

**Author's Note**: Don't worry; this isn't a cheap way of excluding Ginny from most of the story until the very end. Remember, Brandon's still asleep in the bedroom, and when a mother knows that her child's in danger, she'll do everything in her power to protect him. So expect to see her pop up around the time Chris and Nick come back from their walk, which isn't very long!


	13. Chapter 11

After he'd put Ginny in the barn with the others, Jason trekked back to the house, machete in hand, ready to strike those that were left inside. Sneaking back through the front door, Jason could hear a couple upstairs, sounded like one of them, at least, was in the shower.

"Hey Deb? Can you hear me?" Andy asked from the other side of the door, slipping on a pair of jeans, and nothing else.

"Barely."

"I'm going downstairs to get a beer before Barry and Imogene get back, and drink the lot. Do you want one?"

"What?" She asked, finding it hard to hear him, what with the door closed, the water pattering against her skin and the bottom of the bathtub, and the shampoo suds in her ears.

By now, Jason had reached the top of the stairs and, before anyone could spot him, used the shadows to disappear out of plain sight. (CH CH CH AH AH AH)

As Debbie luxuriated in the soap and hot spray, she remained blissfully unaware of the fact that the door to the bathroom was gradually opening, an ominous, looming figure appearing from behind it, and moving slowly toward the shower curtain.

At that precise moment, Debbie heard a banging noise, and immediately asked, "Andy? Is that you?" She couldn't open her eyes because of the soap and the spray. There was no response. Concerned, she wiped the soap from her eyes, and when she could open them, she saw a shadowy figure poised right in front of the plastic curtain. Quickly, she reached out and ripped it aside…to reveal a pair of feet and jean-covered legs staring back at her. It was Andy, walking on his hands, which he seemed to like doing every moment he could get.

"Do you want a beer or not?" He asked, not seeming to care in the slightest that he'd just scared the shit out of his girlfriend, who actually found it pretty funny, laughing to herself, and breathing a sigh of relief before answering, "Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Okay babe, back in a minute." And then he was off back out of the bathroom, and into the hallway, leaving Debbie to close the door behind him, and return to her warm shower.

As he walked along the landing on his hands, whistling an upbeat tune as he went, he couldn't see that Jason had been hiding in the shadows, machete held tightly in his palm, ready for just the right moment to strike without his victim drawing attention to himself. (CH CH CH AH AH AH)

"Andy…Are you still out there?" He could hear his girlfriend calling from the bathroom, stopped at the head of the stairs and pivoted 180°, turning head-on into Jason's black boots. Instinctively, he looked up. Standing in front of him was a hulk of a man in dirty overalls, wearing Shelly's white mask, with a machete poised over his head.

Before Andy could even scream, let alone react, the machete was thrust down between his legs, slicing through his upside-down body. Andy's ghastly scream reverberated as he toppled backward down the spiral stairs, leaving behind a trail of blood and entrails. When Andy eventually landed at the bottom, lifeless, his legs had ended up on either side of him, twisted into unnatural angles, blood continuing to seep from the huge incision that Jason had made with his machete.

Jason took his time stepping down the stairs, his floor creaking under his weight, his footsteps sounding almost like thunder as it was so quiet. Jason then dragged Andy's halved corpse up the stairs and back into the bedroom, all the while hearing the sound of his victim's soft flesh squelching along the floor before closing the door behind him. (CH CH CH AH AH AH)

While this was all happening, Debbie, however, was completely oblivious to Jason's murderous activities, thanks to her singing softly to herself, as well as the pitter-patter of the water hitting against the bathtub. When she finally finished, she shut the water off, reached out for her towel and wrapped it around herself.

Drying herself off, she suddenly heard a banging noise coming from the adjoining bedroom, and thought that it must've been Andy returning with the beers from the kitchen. "Andy? On second thoughts, you can have my beer. I don't want it."

Humming to herself again, she finished drying herself, and put the towel on the rail to dry before wrapping herself in her nice, fluffy, warm bathrobe. Swinging open the bathroom door, Debbie could see that there was no-one in sight. Andy hadn't returned from the kitchen so what made that banging sound?

Returning to the hallway, Debbie approached the staircase and shouted down, "Andy? Don't bring me up a beer? Do you hear me?" No response. She shouted again, but just loud enough so it didn't wake Brandon, "Andy! Answer me! I hate it when you don't!" But there was still no answer.

Severely pissed off, she was about to storm back into the bedroom, and slammed the door shut, but something caught her eye. Something coloured dark red or more efficiently, crimson had trailed along the floor and lead right into the bedroom. At first glance, she thought it was paint, but looking at it closer, she could see that it was actually...

_Blood…?_ She asked herself, reaching out with one hand, and faintly touching it with her fore finger, the _blood_ feeling barely warm to the touch. All of a sudden, a thought entered Debbie's mind, and she immediately smiled, sniggering to herself, "Very funny, Andy. Did Shelly put you up to this? This blood looks very authentic, by the way, but I'm not buying it! You're just gonna have to do better than that!"

She wiped the smudged essence of blood off her finger onto her dressing gown, and headed back to the bedroom, "Now hurry up, and get your ass in this bed, hammock I mean," she quickly corrected before looking into her suitcase for her book, the latest one from Stephen King, all the while not knowing that Jason was hiding behind the screen women usually used to get dressed behind in. (CH CH CH AH AH AH)

Then she heard it. It was soft at first, if it hadn't been so quiet, Debbie never would've heard it. A creaking sound like someone opening an door ever so slowly or someone stepping on a floorboard, and it instantly brought chills up her spine.

"Andy?" She asked, her voice sounding a little shaky as she was starting to get scared now, "Shelly? Stop screwing around, it's not funny!" And as soon as she said that, something fell from the rafters above, and Debbie instantly spun around to look, coming face to face with Andy's halved corpse as it dangled from his innards.

Debbie let out a high-pitched scream as Jason used his strength to throw aside the screen that he was hiding behind, wielding his machete overhead in a bid to slice her with it.

Thinking fast, Debbie spun on her bare heels and ran for the door, shutting it behind her, but finding that there was no lock on this side. "Fuck!" she exclaimed, forgetting about the door, and hurrying toward the stairs when a thought entered her mind. _Ginny and Brandon are still in their room!_ Her voice informed her, taking just a few seconds to backtrack and run in the opposite direction of the stairs, toward their room situated at the far end of the hallway.

Hearing Jason opening the door to her and Andy's bedroom, Debbie had no time to knock to see if Ginny was awake, and rushed inside, closing and looking the door behind her.

Turning around, she found the place to be in total darkness, except for the light that was coming from the small lamp that was beside the bed. Furthermore, Ginny wasn't in her bed. _Has he already killed her? If so, did he also kill…?_ She couldn't continue, hurrying over to his cot to see if it was true, but to her surprise, Brandon was still asleep in his cot, not woken up by all the commotion.

She still couldn't believe how this baby boy could sleep through anything, and not even flinch. However, this short moment was suddenly interrupted by a loud banging on the door, and a jiggle of the handle. Looking around for a weapon of any kind that she could use, she found it in the shape of the baseball bat that Ginny had used earlier to almost bash Shelly's skull in when he played that horrible prank on everybody.

Grabbing it, she quickly hid inside the wardrobe beside Brandon's cot, and shut the door behind her, but made sure to leave a small gap so she could see through it, and get the drop on him when she had the chance.

A second later, the bedroom door was vigorously kicked open, it banging hard against the wall beside it, this finally waking Brandon up from what felt like an eternity of sleep. The sudden noise scared him, causing him to cry out for his mother to soothe him, it drawing Jason's undivided attention. He slowly approached the cot, the machete dangling by his side, his footsteps trudging toward Brandon, his head tilting to the side as though trying to understand what he could be.

Inside the wardrobe Debbie could see that the killer was looking suspiciously at little Brandon, but he was making no attempt in ending his life, but she couldn't take any chances. With one hand holding up the bat overhead, ready to attack, and the other reaching out for the doorknob, Debbie took a slow, deep breath.

In one quick succession, she rushed out of the wardrobe, screaming out, "Don't you fucking touch him!" at the top of her voice before swinging the bat so hard against his stomach, he keeled over onto his knees, grunting at the sudden attack. Lifting the bat once more, Debbie whacked Jason again, this time to the back of his head which knocked him to the floor, unconscious.

Thinking no more about it, Debbie dropped the bat, and lifted Brandon, who was still crying, out of the crib, holding him close to her chest. Now she just needed to get to the van, and get Brandon to safety. She couldn't think of anything else except for the small bundle in her arms.

Leaving the bedroom Debbie hurried along the hallway, avoiding looking at Andy's hanging corpse in their room, and down the stairs, not looking back for a second.

Reaching outside, she saw the van immediately in front of her, and rushed to the passenger side, opening the door to place Brandon on the seat before heading to the driver's side. However, just as she turned to run around the van, Jason was there, mask in her face, and the machete in his hand.

Before she could even scream, let alone react, Jason shoved it straight through her stomach, the blade protruding out her back. It felt like she was on fire, he pushed it in even more, and it caused blood to rush up, Debbie coughing it up. She was so close. So close to getting her and Brandon out to safety…now…now it was too late.

Her legs buckled from the growing blood loss, causing her to fall to her knees as Jason pulled the machete back out, her blood coating it in deep crimson. He then grabbed her vigorously by her hair, and proceeding to drag her back into the house, her screams loud in the silence. She tried to put up a fight, clawing and punching at Jason's hand or anything she could lay her hands on, but it was no use.

As he pulled her inside, all she saw was the back of the van and the disheartening thought that Brandon was still in there, scared out of his mind, with no-one to comfort him. That was when Jason took his machete, and gorged it through her throat, silencing her screams and stifling her moments as he continued to drag her up the stairs to finish what he'd started…


	14. Chapter 12

It'd felt like an eternity since they'd left the car behind to return to Higgins' Haven to call for the mechanic as the young couple walk side-by-side along the dirt path through the woods with Chris' arm hooked around Nick's as he used his free hand to hold the flashlight so they could, at least, see where they were going. Their footsteps add to the cacophony of night sounds, Chris' eyes dart about; she was becoming quite uneasy.

"Could we move a little faster? This forest's creeping me out," Chris asked, Nick nodding and replying with, "Sure, just watch where you're going."

The two begin to jog, the beam from the flashlight bouncing all over the woods as they start to run.

Suddenly and, rather, unexpectedly Derek's foot got snagged under an overgrown root, twisting his ankle and causing him to fall forward, but avoided smacking his face against the ground with the use of his hands.

"Ah shit! Goddamn it!" He exclaimed, turning his head slightly to see Chris get down on her knees to help unsnag his leg from the thick root that was protruding from under the ground.

After untangling it Nick sat up, and saw that Chris was trying not to laugh, but was failing miserably, "What are you laughing at?" He asked with a smile, finding himself laughing along with her.

"Nothing, just wondering if it's _you_ who should be watching where you're going instead of me," Chris answered, instinctively dodging out of the way of Nick's hand as he swiped for her, intending to pull her toward him for a sneaky kiss. "Come on, we need to hurry or else we'll never get out of this forest," she implied, climbing up onto her feet before helping Nick onto his, "Are you okay to walk on it?"

Nick nodded, "Yeah…yeah I think so," Chris allowing him to wrap an arm around her shoulders while she wrapped one around his waist, using herself as leverage. As soon as he stepped on it, a sharp pain shot up his leg, and he knew it was worse than he'd thought.

"We need to hurry you back so I can take a look at it. From the way you're standing on it, it doesn't look broken, but perhaps you've just twisted it badly. I won't know until I get a better look at it," Chris stated, trying her best to hurry Nick along, telling herself over and over that they weren't far from the cabin now, not wanting to stay in these woods another minute. A weird feeling was crawling over her skin, like the night she was almost taken by _him._

It made her more determined to get back to the safety of her friends.

* * *

Back at Higgins' Haven, after a rather lengthy _dip_ in the lake, Barry and Imogene returned slipping in through the back door into the kitchen, trying their best not to make too much noise, in case their friends had gone off to sleep.

"Ssh, be quiet. Don't wanna wake the others," Imogene whispered before her lips were captured by Barry's in a passionate kiss, leaning against her, manoeuvring her backward until the small of her back hit the kitchen table. He then proceeded to lift her up, and sit her on top of it before helping her lay back as he ravaged her skin that was exposed with his lips and tongue.

"Oh God…your tongue, babe…" she moaned, her arms over her head so she could hold onto the edge of the table, the pleasure of such a simple act too much for her, "…we'd best take this upstairs or else we might get caught."

Barry emerged from kissing her bellybutton, a cheeky grin on his face as he replied, "I dunno, might be kind of a turn-on to have someone walk in on us," he then hinted with his us, to which Imogene can't help, but laugh when the lights suddenly go out.

"Ah shit!" Barry cursed, extremely annoyed that a power cut had now spoiled their fun, pushing himself off of Imogene while she righted herself as she climbed down off the table. "I'd better go check if the fuse-box's shorted out; Chris said it's in the basement, right?"

Imogene nodded, "Just hurry it up, okay? With everyone upstairs or god-knows-where, this place's pretty creepy when the lights are out and no-one else's around," she added, a chill running up her arms, her hands instinctively rubbing up and down them in order to get rid of it.

"I won't be 5 minutes, babe. Just make yourself a drink, and I'll be back before you know it."

He then opened up the basement door, grabbed the flashlight that lay on top of the kitchen counter, and proceeded to walk down the steps, slowly mind you as he really didn't want to break his neck just after having an amazing swim with his girlfriend in the lake, with promises of more to come when he got back.

The wooden stairs were cold beneath his bare feet, some were even splintered, but Barry was careful not to put too much pressure into every step so as not to get splinters. Those things were annoying as shit to get out!

Once he was at the bottom, he switched the flashlight on, and pointed it at all four corners of the room, eventually finding the fuse-box fixed to the furthest most wall on the other side. Making his way carefully toward it, he opened it up, and quickly deduced that the main switch must've flipped somehow, flipping it back on.

"Well, that wasn't too hard to figure out," he replied to himself, not knowing that Jason was approaching from within the darkness, having used the steps from outside to gain entry, not the front way or else Imogene would've seen him, and caused one hell of a riot.

As soon as Barry turned around, his flashlight seemed to point right at Jason, who was standing right behind him, appearing as though he was seven feet tall (he was actually 6'5"), and wearing Shelly's hockey mask to scary effect. Barry didn't even have time to react before a huge hand gripped him tightly by his forehead, feeling as though his head was just placed in a vice. In one swift movement, Jason then proceeded to bash Barry's head against the fuse-box several times until his head was just a mixture of blood, brains, and bone. With the fuse-box now inoperable, and Barry limp in Jason's grasp, he tossed him to one side, when screaming was brought to his attention. It sounded like it was coming from the kitchen, belonging to the girl who was obviously this guy's girlfriend, who now laid motionless, blood protruding from his smashed skull.

Jason took one look at his handiwork, and proceeded to disappear back into the shadows, knowing full well that she'll have to come down here to search for her boyfriend. (CH CH CH AH AH AH)

* * *

While Barry was below searching for the fuse-box, Imogene was in the kitchen, calming herself down by making herself a nice cup of cocoa, settling her rump against the kitchen table while she waited for the kettle to start whistling at her.

She appeared to be in a world of her own when the backdoor suddenly flew open, causing her to jump out of her skin, and scream at the top of her lungs. The thought of waking everyone up wasn't clearly on her mind as she looked to whatever it was that had opened the door.

It was Shelly, wearing a black wetsuit, and with his throat slashed, blood seeming to pour out of the wound. He appeared to be gasping for breath, his hand clutching at his throat, but Imogene was not easily fooled.

"Oh Shelly, you fucking scared me half to death, you stupid shit!"

Shelly didn't move, he'd stopped moving the second he'd opened the door, sat up against it, blood coming out his mouth as well as his throat.

"Come on Shelly, this shit's not funny anymore!" Imogene exclaimed, walking over to him, and kicking him in the leg, "Get up Shelly, are you even listening to me?!"

Still nothing. Something in Imogene, call it _women's intuition _or just a gut feeling, was telling her that this wasn't one of his bonehead tricks, and that he could actually be lying there, dead. _He can't be? He's just playing a stupid trick? He must be!_ She asked herself as she knelt down beside him, and hesitantly reached for his wrist to feel for his pulse, not his neck as it was covered with blood, and found that he had none.

_What?!_ The sudden realization caused her to fall back onto her ass, crawling away as far away from the corpse as she could before using the kitchen counter to climb to her feet, standing by the open cellar door, and proceeded to shout, "Barry! Come quick! Shelly's dead!"

Not waiting for him to answer back, Imogene hurried out of the kitchen, slipping over in her own haste, before clambering up the stairs screaming, "Ginny! Debbie! Andy! Wake up! Shelly's dead!"

Reaching the top of the stairs, she didn't even notice the trail of blood leading into Debbie and Andy's bedroom as she scurried into the bedroom occupied by Ginny and her little one, Brandon. Pushing the door open, she approached the bed and was about to wake her up when she quickly noticed that she wasn't in it.

"Ginny?" She asked, more to herself than anyone else, wondering where the hell she could've got to. Turning around, she headed straight for the baby's crib, and found Brandon not inside it either. "What the hell's going on here?" She whispered, before hurrying back out.

While Imogene was upstairs trying to find her friends, Jason had already disposed of Barry, and was now on his way up the cellar stairs, and into the living room. Someone had previously stoked the fire; the poker they'd used still lodged inside it, nicely heating it up for Jason to use on his ill-fated victim upstairs. Grabbing the handle Jason pulled it out of the fire, the hook red hot and sizzling before returning to the cellar as he had an inkling that she might come down there to check up on why her boyfriend hadn't replied or showed up yet, and that was when he'd strike from the shadows.

"Where are you guys?!" Imogene called out, deciding to go back to Barry to tell him that everyone had all disappeared before she did anything else.

"Barry? Barry, what's taking you so damn long? We need to get the hell out of here!"

No answer. She peered into the darkness and, even though her conscience was telling her to just drop everything and leave the house immediately; she needed to know if Barry was okay. Picking up the kerosene lamp situated on the counter beside, she lit it up and held it in one hand while she grabbed a large knife with the other before venturing gradually down the cellar steps.

As they were wooden, they creaked under her slight weight, Imogene steading her breathing so she could listen out for any noises that would reveal Barry's location or perhaps the killer's. _Oh shit, what am I doing?!_

Once she'd reached the bottom, she panned the lamp left and right trying to get a better view of the cellar, and noticed something up against the wall. It was the fuse-box.

"Barry? Barry, please…please answer me!" Imogene whispered out loud, not realizing in the slightest that Jason was watching her every move within the shadows, waiting for just the right moment to strike. (CH CH CH AH AH AH)

She was just a couple of feet away from the fuse-box when she saved herself from tripping over something, the kerosene lamp nearly slipping from her grasp. She manoeuvred the lamp to see what she'd tripped over, and automatically jumped back when she found it to be Barry, his face smashed to a bloody pulp.

"Huh! Oh my god!" she whimpered, immediately running for the stairs when something big moved in its way.

Imogene screamed, raising the lamp up to see whoever it was better, and saw that he was wearing Shelly's mask, proving to her that he was his, Barry's, and probably everybody else's killer.

"Stay back, motherfucker!" she cried, slashing him with the knife, but he was too quick, dodging left and right, slashing at her with the red-hot poker he'd acquired in the living room.

Imogene finally hit home when she managed to slash him across his side, Jason grunting in pain, reaching for the wound with his empty hand while leaving her to make a break for the stairs. She reached them, but Jason was amazingly quick, plunging the poker forward as she clambered up them, managing to stab it into the back of her left foot.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" She bawled, the red-hot iron frying around the skin where it penetrated, causing her excruciating pain she'd never felt before in her entire life. As he made a grab for her, Imogene counteracted with a hard kick to the face, knocking Jason off the stairs, and right through the old furniture that had been stored right next to it.

Imogene used every ounce of strength to crawl back up the cellar stairs, still holding the knife, but having dropped the lamp as it was useless to her now anyway. Reaching the top, Imogene limped her way around, and through the living room, en route to the front door, trying her best not to put pressure on her injured foot. Opening it, she was just about to walk out when Jason grabbed her hair tightly, almost ripping it off her head, before spearing the poker right through her stomach, still hot from the fire as it sizzled through her flesh like a knife through butter.

"AAAAAGGGGHHH – ugh!" She screamed out, coughing up blood as he forced it in more until it was right to the hilt. She could see it, iron metal coated with her blood and innards, before taking her last breath, and blacking out.

Jason pulled the poker back out, and threw it away, allowing Imogene to fall to the floor, dead. Her blood began to seep out of her wound as it began to make a small puddle around her mid-section. He looked down at his _art_ before picking her up, and taking her to the others. Now it was only the three of them left now, _and then it'd be all over, Mama_.


End file.
